Conditions Of The Heart
by Detective Olivia Stabler
Summary: Kathy leaves Elliot & takes his children. It takes someone special to reunite them & make them a family again. Someone, who has been standing right in front of him the entire time. Some people were meant to be much more than friends. EO & Kids
1. 1 Hurt

_Conditions Of The Heart_

_(Chapter One: Hurt)_

Olivia sat in the waiting room waiting for news on her partner. Elliot had jumped a suspect with a knife and got cut up while trying to get him to the ground. She had tried several times to call Kathy to let her know that he was okay, but something must have been wrong with her phone because she wasn't getting through. Olivia knew that Elliot was going to be okay, none of the wounds were fatal, but seeing him covered in all of that blood had still scared the Hell out of her and she now sat nervously waiting to see him.

"You can come back now," the ER nurse called to her.

Olivia walked to the back of the hall and took a left walking through two big double doors. In this room were several beds with privacy curtains between them, this space was serving as the emergency area for non-critical patients while the hospital did some remodeling.

"Elliot?" She asked as she walked to the first curtain.

"Yeah," he answered her, his voice muffled.

Olivia opened the curtain as Elliot was trying to get his shirt back on.

"I'm sorry," she said turning around and covering her face.

"It's okay. Actually I could use a little help here," she turned back to him and he smiled. She laughed at the awkwardness between them and helped him button his shirt.

"You okay?" She asked quietly, still a little shaken by the events she had witnessed earlier in the evening.

"I'm fine, just a few stitches. I'll be good as new in no time." Elliot assured her.

She took a deep breath and exhaled as he squeezed her shoulder.

"Let's get you home," she said and they headed for the car.

"Would you mind if I just crashed on your couch for a few hours?" He asked.

"Of course not, what's up?" She answered looking concerned.

"Nothing, it's late and Kathy and the kids are already asleep. I don't want to disturb them tonight," he assured her.

"Elliot, I tried to call Kathy from the hospital to let her know that you were okay and I couldn't get through."

"Oh, she got a new cell number. I'll have to give it to you. It will be fine, I will work it out with her in the morning. I just know she will freak out and I don't really feel like dealing with that after getting my ass kicked and spending two hours in the ER," he replied.

"No problem," she said and drove back to her apartment.


	2. 2 Nothing But The Truth

_Conditions Of The Heart_

_(Chapter Two: Nothing But The Truth)_

The next morning Olivia woke early and went for her morning run as usual. She returned home and took a shower before waking Elliot who was still sound asleep from the pain medication he had taken the night before.

"You're up early," he said.

"It's isn't that early," she replied.

"Liv, it is 7:15 am on a Saturday and you are already showered and dressed for the day!

She laughed. "Are you hungry? I could fix something?"

"Starving," he replied.

Olivia made breakfast for the two of them. She was a pretty good cook, he never would have thought this of her. Usually when he had come over the refrigerator was littered with half empty take out containers. He had just assumed, she didn't cook.

That afternoon they sat on her sofa discussing a case they had been working on. In the middle of the conversation Olivia looked up at Elliot.

"Oh, did you remember to call Kathy?" she asked.

Elliot closed the file between them and sat it on the coffee table.

"I didn't call Kathy," he answered getting up to look out the window. "Liv, I haven't been completely honest with you lately. Kathy left me."

"Elliot, I'm sorry. I'm sure you guys will work it out. You always do," she said trying to be understanding of his situation.

"Not this time. She took the kids and left me, I have not seen them since."

"El, when did she leave?" Olivia asked.

"Three weeks ago," he answered unable to face her.

"You have kept this to yourself for three weeks? Why didn't you say something?" she asked.

"Because I thought it wasn't a big deal, you know? I figured it would be like all of the other times and we would get back together. But it never happened. This time is different, Liv. She took my kids and wont let me see them. She said that there is a chance that Eli isn't even mine. She packed them all up and left and said she wants sole custody. She said she isn't going to let me hurt them anymore. She is tired of me not being there for them."

"Have you called her?" Olivia asked.

"A dozen times. That is why she changed her number. I didn't give you her new number, Olivia, because I don't have it. That was my last line of communication with them. I have not seen or heard from my kids in three weeks."

Olivia hated hearing this. Because she knew how bad it hurt him. Elliot was gone a lot with work, but his kids were his life. They were the most important thing in his life.

Olivia had secretly been in love with Elliot for years now. She would never admit it, but it was true. And there were times that he would look at her just right and she could swear she saw it in his eyes, too. But he was married with children. And Elliot was very much a one woman at a time kind of man. He had never cheated on his wife and Olivia knew he never would, not even with her. And she would never compromise his relationship with Kathy, by even allowing him to know of her feelings for him. The only thing she wanted in the world was for him to be happy.

"I should go." He said standing up and heading for the door.

"Elliot, you don't have to go. I have a guest room, you can stay as long as you like."

"No, I have a lot of stuff to get done at the house. Thanks for listening, Liv. It feels so good to finally be able to talk about it," he said.

"No problem. If you change your mind or decide you need someone to talk to, my door is always open." She said.

"Thanks," he replied.

"You know, we're all supposed to meet up tonight for Cragen's birthday…. You going to be there?" She asked.

"I don't know," he answered.

"Oh, come on. I'll buy you a drink," she stared at him with those eyes he couldn't say no to.

"Maybe for a little while, I wouldn't want Cragen to think I skipped out on his birthday bash."

"Okay," she said with a smile, "I will see you tonight."


	3. 3 Beer & Hormones

_Conditions Of The Heart_

_(Chapter Three: Beer and Hormones)_

When Elliot arrived at the bar, everyone else had already been there for a while. The place was crowded and noisy, but it was nice to be around other people again. Elliot sat down at the table and before long was drinking and laughing with his friends. By the third beer he felt all of his worries start to disappear. He was sitting at the table laughing and talking to Fin when he felt her hand on the back of his shoulder. Elliot turned around to see Olivia's warm smile as she leaned in to whisper something in his ear.

"Here's that drink I owe you," she said. "I'm really glad you came." She sat down in an empty chair next to him.

She had been there the entire time and yet somehow this was the first time he had actually noticed her. She smelled wonderful. Kind of a combination of warm musk and summer air. Her auburn hair was down and fell just above her shoulders. She wore jeans and a low cut form fitting blouse with a tank top underneath it. She looked and smelled amazing. Elliot realized that this was the first time he had ever really noticed Olivia. Not just tonight, but ever.

He had always kind of thought of her as one of the guys. But tonight it was more than obvious she wasn't. She was a woman, a beautiful woman. Her eyes sparkled and her hair shined. She had the most perfect body he had ever seen on a woman. She was athletic and worked out. Long slender legs, a thin waist with tone arms and abs, and other areas he hadn't allowed himself to admire before tonight. Elliot had always been attracted to blondes, until now that is.

He took a deep breath and looked down at his beer bottle. He couldn't be thinking like this, this was Olivia. His partner, his best friend. Yes, she happened to be a woman. A very attractive woman. A very attractive single woman. Maybe it was the alcohol. Or maybe the fact that he and Kathy hadn't had sex for months before she left him and he was just horny. Whatever it was, he had to gain control over it. Olivia was not a one night stand. He cared about her. He would never forgive himself if in a drunken rage of hormones they allowed themselves to get irresponsible and he took advantage of her. Not Olivia. The more he tried to talk himself out of acting on his feelings, the more he felt like he was talking himself into it. He wanted her. And no matter what he did to try to deny it, it just wasn't going away.


	4. 4 Billiards & Bullshit

_Conditions Of The Heart_

_(Chapter Four: Billiards & Bullshit)_

Olivia sat down next to Elliot at the bar. They sat for a few moments without a word. Finally she turned to look at him catching him staring at her. She smiled at him then glanced back down to her beer bottle as she peeled the label with her finger tips.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing," Elliot said still staring her down.

She turned her eyes to look at him. "Don't give me the bullshit Stabler, you've been staring at me all night!"

God she is sexy when she is sassy, Elliot thought to himself. He wanted to just grab her and kiss her right then and there, but they were both having way too much fun with this little game of cat and mouse. Olivia knew everything about him. They thought so much alike that they could finish each others sentences. Most of the time they could just look at each other and know exactly what the other was thinking without any words at all. There is no way she didn't know what he was thinking now. He was treading in dangerous waters. What if she wasn't interested. What if a game was all this was to her. What if he pursued her and all he accomplished was pissing her off. Elliot thought long and hard before choosing his next words to her. He had to make sure they were coming from his brain and not his penis.

"Nothing, really. You look nice. I just have not seen you this laid back in a long time." Elliot watched her reaction to his choice of words, how badly did he manage to screw this up?

"Thank you, I think." She looked a little confused. "You just saw me at the apartment a few hours ago. Wearing jeans and a tee shirt. I don't see how this is any different except that there is alcohol involved." Olivia placed her hand on the side of her face and propped it against the bar waiting for his response.

"You are wearing make up and have your hair fixed different, it is just a side of you I don't see that often. You look really nice," he said.

"Come on," Olivia said practically bouncing off her bar stool and taking him by the hand. She lead him to the back out the room where the pool tables and juke box were. In all the time they had all been hanging out at this bar, Elliot had never managed to come back to this room. She put a hand full of quarters in the juke box and punched in some numbers. Then dropped a few more into the pool table and tossed him a pool cue.

"You rack," she said dusting the end of her cue with chalk.

"Liv, I'm not so sure this is a good idea," he said.

"You don't play?"

"I play, but I don't want to hurt your feelings when I beat you," he replied.

"Beat me?" She laughed. "Bring it on Stabler!"

She was laughing and smiling and happy. He loved seeing her this way. And all it took was a few beers and a pocket full of quarters.

"Ladies first," Elliot said stepping out of her way so she could break. He was liking this idea, now he could flirt with her a little bit and just pretend it was a part of the game. Ten minutes in it was obvious, she was much better at this game than he was. Infact, she was kicking his ass. The game was almost over just moments after it had begun.

"You play like a girl Stabler," she said as she sunk the eight ball in the corner pocket and won the game.

"That was luck," he said staring at her again.

"Luck, huh? You want to go another round? Maybe this time put twenty dollars on it that I am lucky enough to kick your ass again?"

She was getting cocky now. God she was sexy, Elliot thought. It was worth twenty dollars just to get her to stay here with him and talk to him for a while longer. Had she been any other woman in the bar, Elliot would have probably already put his moves on her and been back at his place right now screwing her brains out. Or so he'd like to think.

But this was Olivia. He couldn't treat her like that. Not to mention she would probably kick his ass if he tried. If he was going to pursue this, he was going to have to be tricky about it. If she knew what he was up to she would probably just toy with him and then walk away like she had always done. This had been a little game between them for years. Any kind of romance or sexual contact between them had long been forbidden because of their work relationship and his marriage. But his marriage was over now. Kathy was gone and so were his kids. He honestly wondered if this shot with Olivia was his one chance to be happy again.

He could easily imagine himself holding her and making love to her every night. Then waking up beside her every morning. He could take care of her and protect her and make them both so happy. He had a chance at something wonderful and he wanted to take it. Now he just had to find a way to make her see it.

Forty dollars and two games later, Elliot and Olivia returned to the bar for a couple of more beers. They talked and laughed and she smiled and he stared. She really was the most amazing woman he had ever seen in his life. Before long they rejoined the rest of the group at the table and began a game of quarters. The goal of this drinking game seemed simple, each player bounces a quarter off the table and into an empty shot glass. If you miss, you take the shot. If you make it, you choose someone else to take the shot for you. Surely he could handle this.

They were both pretty competitive people. Infact Elliot and Olivia were more competitive against each other than anyone else at the table. They were both pretty good at most things. Even the pool game, wasn't that bad for either of them. This game however, neither of them seemed to be really good at. They seemed to be taking shots of tequila one after another. They were both headed for a hangover the next day. But for now, they were carefree and trying to figure out how to get that damn quarter into the shot glass.

Olivia picked up the shot glass between her fingers, tipped her head back and poured it's contents into her mouth. Then she slammed the empty glass down on the table in front of her, wincing as she swallowed it. Elliot watched closely as she picked up another quarter from the stack on the table and bounced it off the table and right into the empty shot glass.

Olivia picked up another shot of tequila and raised it to Elliot. "this one's yours partner," she said with a smile as he took it from her hand and drank it.

The evening seemed to wind down as the bartender brought out a cupcake with a candle in it and the gang sang "Happy Birthday" to Donald Cragen. They sat together around their table sharing their favorite sentimental memories with him on the job. It turned out to be a pretty good evening.

Olivia got up to leave before Elliot. When he walked out ten minutes later he found her standing on the sidewalk in front of the bar waiting for her cab. She took a deep breath and exhaled heavily as she leaned up against the building and rubbed her face with her hands.

"Long night?" Elliot asked her.

Olivia laughed, "I think I'm getting too old for this."

"You can't be, because I am older than you and I'm not too old for it."

Olivia smiled at him. "How are you doing?" She asked staring into his eyes.

Elliot could think of a hundred responses to this question that would all ideally be accurate, none of which would have been the answer she was looking for. She wanted to know how he was doing after Kathy left him and took the kids. But all Elliot could think of was her. Why did she have to bring up Kathy? Olivia was just trying to be sweet, kind, loving Olivia, his best friend who instinctively mothered him when he was down. Normally this Olivia would have been a great comfort, a band aid on his broken heart. But now she was more of a buzz kill. Just a reminder that the sexy girl in the bar, was off limits. Wanting her more than anything in the world, did not change who she was. Elliot was caught in a huge dilemma and it was masked by her beautiful smile. If he took the chance and things went bad, he could lose her forever. But if he didn't, he could be throwing away a shot at something really wonderful. For now he was going to have to feel this out and just see what happened.


	5. 5 Intensity

_**Conditions Of The Heart**_

_**(Chapter Five: Intensity)**_

**Elliot held the door for her as she climbed into the cab and slid across the back seat. He had talked her into coming to the house for a cup of coffee and a little friendly conversation before she went home for the evening. The truth was he just wasn't ready for this night to end. Olivia had become like a drug to him, he needed to be with her like an addict needed a fix. And sitting with her, talking to her, just being near her was keeping him high. **

**Elliot reached for her hand to help her from the cab. They talked small talk as they walked up the front porch steps and he unlocked the door. With most women he had to work so hard to hold interesting conversation and think of things to say. But with Olivia, conversation was like breathing, carefree and easy. They could talk for hours about nothing at all and be perfectly content. Life with her was natural and seemed to just flow without hesitation. This was nice after the last few years with Kathy. It seemed like it had become hard work just to sit in a room with her and exist without fighting.**

**Olivia had smiled four times before they even reached the kitchen. Elliot found himself counting her smiles, lately it had become one of his favorite things to do. He went into the kitchen to make them some coffee as she sat on a barstool at the counter and talked to him. **

**Olivia was talking about some details of a case they had been working on. Elliot turned to look at her and found himself nodding his head in agreement, but had no clue what she was even talking about. He was mesmerized by her. A small lock of her hair had fallen into her eyes and now rested atop her long dark eye lashes as she spoke. Elliot focused his attention to it. She had the most beautiful eyes and they sparkled when she smiled. She was still talking, but he heard no words. He watched her lips as they came together to form words, but it seemed as if no sound was produced. He watched and wondered what it would be like to kiss her, just press his lips to hers. What did her kisses taste like? Elliot took a deep breath and turned around pretending to check on the coffee he knew wasn't done yet. When he turned back around she had moved in behind him.**

"**Elliot?" She repeated. **

"**What?" He asked. He must have missed something.**

"**I said, you are bleeding." Olivia approached him and inspected the blood spot on his shirt.**

"**I'm sure it's nothing," he said.**

"**Let me see," Olivia replied as she pulled his shirt loose of his jeans and raised it to look at his wounds from the day before. "Do you have a first aid kit?"**

"**Bathroom under the sink," he replied.**

**Within moments Olivia returned with the small white box in her hands. She poured some peroxide on a hand towel and dabbed it over the bleeding area. She the took out some butterfly bandages and applied them over the stitches. Elliot was trying so hard not to be turned on by this. She ran her warm hands all over his chest as he just stood there with no shirt on. She was beautiful and smart and sexy as Hell and now she was touching his chest. How could he not be turned on. Olivia turned her eyes too look up at him. **

"**Does that hurt?" She asked.**

"**Not at all," he replied. Infact, it felt amazing and he didn't want her to stop.**

**She was once again sitting on the barstool and he was in front of her as she inspected the other wounds. Olivia sat with a knee on each side of his waist looking at his chest. It took everything he had in him not to just pull her into him and kiss her the way he had wanted to for so long. **

**She stood up and was practically touching him, they were standing so close. "I think that will be okay, but if the bleeding doesn't stop soon you should go back in and have the stitches looked at," she said staring into his eyes without blinking.**

"**Yeah, I will." Elliot stood in front of her watching her every move. Her bottom lip was quivering, begging for his mouth to touch it. They stood without a sound for a moment just staring at each other. Then something happened. Elliot just couldn't take it any longer. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. He ran his thumb down the side of her chin and felt her tongue on his as he ran his hands over her body. She tasted fresh like summer air after the rain. She tasted so good. **

**Olivia ran her hands down the front of his chest and then up his back sending chills up his spine. He had to have her now, there was no turning back. He reached for her blouse pulling it over her head and tossing it to the floor. Elliot kissed and touched and teased her with his hands as he backed her up against the wall slamming them both into it. His marriage license fell off the wall and broke the glass in the frame as it crashed to the floor. **

**Olivia reached up to feel the back of her head as she giggled. **

"**Did I hurt you?" He asked as he ran his fingers through the back of her hair trying to feel for a bump.**

"**No," she whispered staring into his eyes. She had to know she was driving him crazy. **

**He pushed hard against her body as he continued kissing her. Elliot ran his strong hands down her back and grabbed her butt pulling her in closer to him. She exhaled a soft moan and smiled at him. Obviously she was enjoying this as much as he was. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Elliot carried her slowly down the hall to the bedroom kissing and touching her the entire way. He leaned her back over the bed and kissed down her chest then kissed across the soft warm skin of her flat stomach. He removed her white tank top, then slid her jeans off and dropped them to the floor. By now Olivia had his jeans unzipped and was kissing his neck and playfully biting his bottom lip with each kiss. She was moaning in pleasure and he was not even doing anything yet. **

**Elliot unclasped her bra and slid her panties off as he positioned himself on top of her. She placed a knee on each side of him as she pointed her toes and moved her feet down the backs of his legs sliding his jeans down with them. This was really going to happen. Elliot leaned in over his kissing her wildly and caressing her body with his hands. He slid one hand down the inside of her thigh and guided himself inside her body. **

**Olivia gasped as she felt him enter her. She tipped her head back and moaned as he moved inside her, then leaned forward to look into his eyes and kissed him. He was trying not to be rough with her, he wanted to take things slowly and satisfy her completely. But she didn't seem to be complaining. Elliot stared into her eyes and listened to her moan underneath him, then pressed his lips to hers. **

"**I'm not hurting you am I?" He asked panting. "If I am just tell me and I will stop."**

"**Oh God No," She whispered against his ear with a smile.**

"**Tell me what you want," he gasped as he kissed her neck.**

**Olivia stared into his eyes. "I just want you," she whispered as she tipped her head back again and ran her fingertips down his back. **

**Elliot could feel the goose bumps as the appeared on her skin. She was so warm and felt so good. And she smelled amazing. He reached his hand under her back as he rolled off of her for a moment breaking their union only for a moment, before Olivia straddled his waist and was sitting over him. She tipped her head back and moaned in ecstasy as she lowered herself back onto him. Elliot reached up to massage her breasts with his hands as she moved on him. He placed one hand on her waist helping to guide her movements and he slid the other hand up and down her chest between her perfect breasts. Olivia gasped and moaned and Elliot soon found himself mimicking her sounds with his own. She glided her hands over his chest and opened her palms to push against him until he was touching the right spot inside of her. **

**Her movements sped up and she leaned in over him to kiss him. Elliot placed a hand on each side of her jaw and pressed his mouth to hers. He placed his cheek against hers and took a deep breath taking in the floral scent of her hair. He then flipped over so he was on top of her once more. Now they were moving harder and stronger together. He stared into her eyes as he thrust deeper and deeper into her body. Causing her moans to turn into soft cries of passion. He could feel her melting around him and he moved harder and deeper inside of her as she bit his shoulder and gripped her hands on his waist almost pulling him harder into her. He could tell by her sounds she was fast approaching her finish. Elliot had been fighting his off for a little while trying to hold out and wait for her. **

**He pressed his forehead to hers and stared into her eyes. She was so incredibly sexy and she felt so good inside. Elliot kissed her passionately and she clawed her fingers down his back. This was so hot. He hadn't had sex this good in years. He raised up a bit and thrust deeper into her as she moaned heavily almost in screams. Elliot stared into her eyes as he brought them both to orgasm, then he fell spent over the top of her. They were both breathing heavily and covered in sweat. He could not believe this had just happened. She was everything he had dreamed she would be and more. **

**He stared deep into her eyes and gently kissed her lips. He never wanted to forget this look in her eyes. She was exhausted, she was satisfied, she was his, for the moment anyway. Elliot was not exactly sure where this was going to lead, but the deed was done and couldn't be taken back now. He didn't want to take it back. It was amazing. He didn't regret it for a second and wasn't going to allow her to either. They had waited so long for this, they had sacrificed for it and they deserved it. **

**Elliot rolled over and placed his arm across her body pulling her into his arms. Olivia snuggled into him pressing her cheek to his chest. Elliot slid his arm down behind her bare back and held her tight. **

"**Are you okay?" He asked placing a kiss on the top of her forehead. He felt the warmth of her tears against his chest. "Liv?" He asked raising her up to look into her eyes. "Hey?"**

"**I'm fine," she sobbed. Still breathing heavily.**

"**Did I hurt you?" Elliot asked with concern in his voice.**

"**No," she replied softly. **

"**Baby, what's going on?" Elliot could feel her body tremble against his. He pulled her tight into his arms and brought the blanket up around her as he kissed her gently once more.**

**She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Really, I'm okay. I just feel so much emotion right now," she whispered. She took another deep breath and smiled at him through tears. "I want to laugh, I want to cry, I have never felt this way before." **

"**Neither have I," Elliot replied as she settled her head against his chest and closed her eyes. **

**Elliot kissed her lips and pulled the blankets around her to keep her warm. He felt her trembling come to a stop and her breathing return to normal. She yawned and pulled herself closer to his body as she drifted off to sleep. Elliot held her for a while watching her sleep. He cupped his hand behind her head and kissed her forehead and then her lips. For this moment, he was the luckiest man in the world. He never wanted this to end. **


	6. 6 Irresponsible

_Conditions Of The Heart_

_(Chapter Six: Irresponsible)_

When Elliot woke the next morning, he was alone in the bed. He sat up and sighed as he rubbed his hands over his eyes. Part of him had almost anticipated waking up with out her, he had just hoped he was wrong. He walked across the bedroom and grabbed a fresh pair of boxers from his drawer and slid them on before heading to the kitchen to start the coffee.

Elliot walked around the corner to see her sitting on a barstool at the end of the counter with a strange look on her face. On the counter in front of her was the frame that held he and Kathy's marriage license and piled on top of it were the little shards of glass that had shattered the night before when it crashed to the floor. She said nothing, but he could tell she had been crying. She just stared at him, but when he raised his eyes to meet hers she turned quickly away.

"Liv?" He said softly and she looked uneasy as he said her name. She wouldn't look at him and it was eating him up inside. Elliot moved around the counter to the coffee pot and poured a cup from the pot she had already consumed half of. He filled her cup back up and slid it over to her, but she still didn't look at him. He exhaled softly and stared at her trying to think of something to say to make this better. "I didn't realize you were still here," he said bringing his coffee cup to rest on the counter beside hers.

"I shouldn't be," she whispered softly as she stood up from the barstool and walked slowly toward the door.

"Wait," he said stepping in front of her to block her path. She stood still, but still didn't look at him. She was ashamed of what they had allowed to happen the night before. "Liv, talk to me."

She moved her eyes up to glimpse into his only for a second. It broke Elliot's heart to see the tears welling up in them. He reached out to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she pulled as if his touch burned her. "There isn't anything to talk about," she said softly as she walked around him and out the front door.

Elliot's first instinct was to run out after her, but even he needed a few minutes to even think of something to say. He was sure that things would have been okay between them in the morning, but obviously he was more okay with this than she was. To him it was a night of wild and passionate sex with the woman of his dreams. But to her she had crossed the line with a married man, her partner and best friend and had now become the other woman. Elliot knew exactly what was eating at her and that was what made it so hard for him to talk to her about it. His life with Kathy was over, but in Olivia's eyes they had still cheated.

Elliot sat down on his couch for a moment to try to work this all out in his head. Then walked back down the hall to take a shower. Standing under the hot water it was like the situation became a little clearer to him. He shut off the water and quickly dried and dressed himself. He had to talk to her and he had to do it now.

Elliot took a cab across town and soon found himself pacing the front step in front of her apartment. She had given him a key long ago, but given the circumstances of the current situation he though it would be better if she opened the door and invited him in for this conversation, the key was a last resort. Elliot took a deep breath and pushed the button to buzz Olivia's apartment, but she didn't answer. He buzzed it three more times unsuccessfully before pushing the intercom button with his thumb. Obviously she was hurt if she was ignoring him. "Liv, it's me. I mean of course it's me, who else would it be at seven o'clock on a Sunday morning." He leaned his forehead against the brick wall and begged into the intercom, "Olivia, please open the door. Just talk to me. This isn't as bad as it seems, it isn't anything we can't fix." But she there was nothing but silence. "Damn it Liv," he said as he slammed his fist into the brick next to the intercom. "Look, we have to talk. We need to talk. I was really hoping that you would just let me in, but I have my key…"

"Then why don't you use it?" A soft voice said from behind him.

He turned around to look at her standing on the step watching him make a fool of himself to an empty apartment.

"Before you wake up all of my neighbors and they get pissed at me?" She asked looking at him.

She looked beautiful. She looked so different to him after the way he had seen her last night. Intimately. In the shadows of the moon, curled up with him under a sheet and gazing into his eyes like they were the only two people in the world. But that look was gone from her eyes now, replaced only with one of guilt.

"Can we just talk?" He said looking at her.

She stared blankly at him for a minute then stepped in front of him and opened the door with her key as he followed her up the stairs and into the apartment. She placed a paper bag on the counter and pulled out two bagels. "Hungry?" She asked looking into his eyes for the first time all morning.

Elliot sat down at her dining room table as she handed him a bagel and a cup of coffee. Then she took a seat in a chair across from him.

"Liv…"

"Don't!" She cut him off. Olivia took a deep breath and ran her hands over her face. She exhaled loudly, "I just can't talk about this right now." She looked up at him as her eyes almost pleaded with him to stop.

"Olivia, we need to talk about it. We need to fix whatever this is."

"I can't do this now," she said almost shouting at him as she drew her legs to her chest and covered her ears so she wouldn't hear his words.

"When?" He asked.

"When what?" She mocked.

"When are you going to talk to me so we can figure this out?"

She sat quiet and didn't answer him.

"Olivia?" He grabbed her by the wrist forcing her to look at him. She stared into his eyes then jerked her hand away. "Liv?"

"I don't know! I… I… just need some time to process this, all of this."

"Fine," he said standing up to walk away. She was crying now and Elliot reached to place his hand on the side of her face.

"Don't touch me," she whispered.

Elliot felt almost as if he had beaten her. He stood over her watching her cry, unable to do anything to make it better. "Did I hurt you?" He asked.

Olivia shook her head, "no."

Elliot stood there for a moment then turned and left the apartment. He walked aimlessly around her neighborhood for a couple of hours then headed back home. He may not have physically hurt her, but obviously their irresponsible decisions were breaking her heart. He was terrified he was going to lose his best friend.

Elliot sat around wasting most of the afternoon as he checked his cell phone sure she would call him, but she never did. He even tried to call her a few times, but she wouldn't answer. He tried once to leave her a voicemail, but he had no idea what to say. There was a beep, then he said her name and a silence then he hung up.

Being like this with her was bothering him even more than when Kathy had left him. He walked to the kitchen to pour himself a drink, but all of the bottles were empty. He looked down at the broken glass on the frame sitting on the counter and picked it up for a minute. Then he felt a rush of anger sweep over him as he flung it across the room and watched as it slammed into the wall and once again came to rest in the living room floor. He couldn't take it anymore. Elliot grabbed his jacket and keys and left the house.

He walked around for a while, then got into his car and before he knew it he was at the bar. Their bar. The bar where he had sat with her and worked through so many problems before. He sat on the barstool next to the one she had occupied the night before, drinking bourbon. Doubles, triples, anything to get her off his mind. He closed his eyes to try to forget, but he only saw her face. The way she smiled at him and how beautiful she looked with the moonlight dancing on her skin. How good she felt in his arms. He waved to the bartender to set him up again. Three doubles and they went down just as fast as the bartender poured them.

Elliot looked up at the pool room in the back and could hear her laugh echo as he sighed. He could almost smell her sweet perfume in the air. He raised his hand to get the bartender's attention once more, but he didn't see the man. Elliot turned his stool to see him talking to a beautiful woman who was leaned across the bar. It was her. Of course after about twelve double bourbons every woman was starting to look like her. Elliot watched as she bartender leaned in close to whisper into her ear and she smiled nodding her head.

She turned and walked slowly across the bar toward him. He knew she was real the moment he peered into those beautiful brown eyes. She didn't say a word, just took her place beside him on her barstool. Then she placed her arm on the bar and her hand under her chin turning to stare at him. Elliot was not sure what to say, he still wasn't even sure if she was real. She took a deep breath and sighed slowly looking at the rows of empty glasses across the bar in front of him.

"You know, if you are trying to kill yourself my gun is in the car."

He stared into her eyes and could tell she wasn't impressed. But she was here, she was really here. "What are you…"

"The bartender called me. He said you were ridiculously drunk and drove yourself here. He was worried you would try to drive. I didn't want you to end up getting a D.U.I. or end up hurting someone because of something stupid you did while you were drunk." She looked at him with warm eyes, not judging him at all.

"Yeah, I seem to have a history of that," Elliot replied staring deep into her eyes.

"Elliot, I don't want to talk about it," she whispered.

He leaned his forehead in close to hers. "I know," he whispered.

Olivia looked down at the bar for a moment then quickly wiped a tear from under her eye. Elliot saw it, but decided bringing it up would only make things worse.

"Come on," she demanded as she stood up.

For a moment he thought they were going to play pool again.

"Where are we going?" He asked with a smile.

"I am taking you home, you have had way too much to drink and it is really late."

"Home? Liv, I'm fine. I will sit here for a while to sober up and drive myself." Elliot began to search his pockets for the keys he came in with.

Olivia held her hand up and opened it displaying his car keys. "I am not letting you drive anywhere. Come on, we'll come back for the car tomorrow."

"When did you take those?" He asked confused.

"I didn't. The bartender picked them up when he poured your last round, so you couldn't go anywhere until I got here. He handed them to me at the end of the bar when I came in."

"Oh," he said as she helped him off the barstool walked him to her car.

"Elliot, if you're going to throw up let me know and I will pull over."

"I'm not going to throw up," he replied.

"Oh, you are. The question is when."

Elliot smiled at her and for a second she forgot about the tension between them and smiled back. She parked on the curb in front of his house and helped him inside. She dropped him on the couch and started coffee. Elliot watched her as she buzzed around him making him dizzy. A cup and a half in to a pot of strong coffee he was feeling his buzz disappear as he sobered up. Olivia sat across the room from him on a barstool where he had found her earlier that morning, drinking a cup as well. This was a safety zone for her, too far out of his reach for him to touch her and she knew in his drunken state he would not be able to get up and try.

She was truly worried about him or she would have just dropped him on the couch and left. Instead she sat quietly watching over him not unlike a mother does with her sleeping child. He felt her watching him and shifted his now slightly less foggy eyes up to meet hers. Elliot smiled at her and held his hand out for hers. But she ignored the gesture. Olivia took a deep breath and started to stand up to leave.

"Please don't," Elliot said softly. She stopped and just looked at him. "Talk to me." Olivia shook her head and gave him a look. "Liv, I know you don't want to. But this is eating at both of us and we need to talk it out." He could hear her breathing stagger a bit as she tried hard not to break down. "Look, you stay over there. And I will stay here. I wont even look at you," he suggested as he laid back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. "Talk to me. Tell me you hate me, anything. Just say something."

"I don't hate you," she whispered sitting back on her stool.

"Then what?" He asked and the room was quiet for a few minutes. He heard her exhale and knew she was crying again. "Liv?"

"We just really made a mess this time, you know?"

"Look, we made some choices. Choices that you are obviously having second thoughts about now."

"Me? You mean you're not? Choices? Elliot we had sex in your wife's bed last night!" She shouted making his head pound.

"So you think it was a mistake?" He asked.

"You don't? I can't believe I am hearing this! Look we were drunk, really drunk and WE BOTH made some stupid decisions! You are still married! We have to work together! There is no way this could be anything but a mistake!" Olivia realized she was yelling and sat back down refusing to even look in his direction.

"I don't think it was!" He shouted back at her without turning to look at her. "I think it was something we both wanted for a long time. And it happened and now you don't know how to deal with it so you're freaking out!" He must have really struck a cord with her because he felt her brush past him and heard the door slam as she stormed out.

Elliot closed his eyes and sat on the couch for about ten minutes then heard the front door open again. He listened with his eyes still closed as she pushed it shut and leaned against it. She was still crying and he was an asshole for not trying to stop her tears, but right now she needed this realization. He couldn't take her silence anymore. She was quiet for a while as her breathing calmed.

"My first instinct was to run out after you," he said softly.

"What stopped you?" She asked.

"I knew you would be back," he replied.

"How did you know that?" She whispered.

Elliot raised his hand over the back of the couch clutching her purse, "You weren't going to get very far without this."

She hated that he made her want to laugh when she was so angry, so scared. Olivia walked slowly over to him and reached out for her purse. Elliot allowed her to take it without a fight, barely brushing her finger with his as she looked into his eyes.

"Please stay," he whispered looking at her.

She sat quietly on the edge of the couch beside him and he sat up to give her more room. "You know, I would never do anything I ever thought was going to hurt you," he said placing his hand on her shoulder.

Olivia nodded her head slowly. "I know," she sniffled.

"We were drunk, Elliot and we made a stupid decision," she looked at him as if for approval.

"Olivia, we had been drinking, but we weren't drunk. We both knew what we were doing."

She raised up to look at him. "It was a drunken mistake Elliot," she said standing up to move away from him again. Only this time he got up and followed her, stepping in front of her so she couldn't run away.

"Which time, Olivia?" He shouted at her and she looked mortified.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

Elliot grabbed her and pulled her into him as she struggled to escape. "We had sex three time last night! Exactly which one of those was the mistake, Olivia? Because I specifically remember you climbing all over me wanting more!"

She jerked away from him with tears in her eyes again. "You're an asshole!" She said as she tried to walk toward the door again.

Elliot grabbed her and backed her against the wall placing an arm on each side of her to try to make her look at him. "You remember. Don't you? The first time may have been a little unexpected or unplanned Olivia, but the second time we both knew exactly what we were doing! And the third time, you woke me up after being asleep for three hours to have sex!"

Elliot let go of her and she just stood there with tears in her eyes. He regretted saying the words almost as soon as they rolled off his lips. "Liv," he said softly. "You might regret it now, but we both knew exactly what we were doing when we did it. I wanted you and you wanted me. We spent a wonderful night together and it was amazing. For that one night we couldn't get enough of each other." Elliot cupped his hand against her jaw and looked into her eyes. "But it was you I was with, every second. Olivia, we didn't do anything wrong."

She took a deep breath and just let him touch her without resisting him. She tipped her head and looked at him with sad eyes. "Yes we did. You are a married man," she whispered sliding her hand over his and lowering it from her face. "And that makes you off limits. We crossed a line Elliot and we can't go back." Her tears started to fall again, but this time she was staring into his eyes.

Elliot opened her hand and placed his inside it. "Let me show you something," he said softly as he lead her to sit on the couch then walked across the room to the desk in the corner. Olivia wiped her eyes and tried to calm herself. Elliot returned and sat down on the couch beside her handing her a manila envelope. She opened it and slid out the documents that were inside. "They were delivered yesterday," he said watching her for a reaction. "She filed for divorce, Liv."

Olivia looked up at him and took a deep breath. "Elliot, I'm so sorry."

"I'm not," he replied. "This was the reason I decided to go to the bar last night. I wasn't going to go at all. Then these arrived. I sat right here thinking about all of the things I have screwed up in my life. Then I decided to go and spend time with you, I knew if there was anyone who could make me feel better, it was you. Then I kissed you, I figured you would slap me. But you kissed me back. I have been in love with you for a long time Olivia, but couldn't say anything. Every time I tried to work up the courage, Kathy would come to me and say she wanted to work things out. But it has been over between she and I for a long time, I only tried to work it out for the kids. That just made things worse. This time, I made a move. I kissed you and you kissed me back. I decided to take the chance. To show you how I felt and hope that you felt the same way. Until this morning when I woke up alone I was sure you did. Olivia, I love you. I have for as long as I can remember. And the last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you."

She tipped her head and looked into his eyes. Olivia leaned in to him and kissed him. "Elliot, I love you, too."

He pulled her onto his lap and just held her tight. "Maybe we jumped into this a little fast. You mean more to me than just sex. Don't get me wrong, the sex was incredible. But I want a life with you," he laid down on the couch pulling her in against him and held her tight.

Olivia turned into him placing her head against his chest and looked up at him. "I want a life with you, too."

"This scared the hell out of me," he said gently kissing the top of her forehead.

"What?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"I honestly thought I was going to lose you," Olivia pulled herself closer into his body as he tightened his arms around her. "I can't lose you, Liv. You are my world."

She felt his chest quiver and realized he was crying. She raised up to look in to his eyes. "You'll never lose me," she said softly.

"I think we should make a pact, right now. That no matter what happens in our personal lives, we will always be best friends and never let a relationship come between us. Even if for some reason it doesn't work out, we will always be friends."

Olivia looked at him and could tell how serious he was about this. "Okay," she said lacing her fingers with his as she kissed his lips. She sunk back into his arms. After all of the fighting and arguing, crying and yelling, it felt so good to know that she would never again have to worry about him leaving her. That somehow, he was always going to be there for her. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms. She had never felt more loved in her life.


	7. 7 One Day At A Time

_Conditions Of The Heart_

_(Chapter Seven: One Day At A Time)_

Elliot woke the next morning with her in his arms, it was the best feeling he had in a long time. He wrapped his arm tight around her as she fluttered her eyes open and looked at him. The sun was shining through the living room window and a perfect day awaited them.

"Good morning beautiful," he said kissing her lips.

Olivia smiled at him and yawned. "Good morning," she replied kissing him passionately.

"I could get used to this," Elliot said as he stared into her brown eyes.

"What?"

"Waking up beside you," he replied.

She smiled at him.

"So, what would you like to do today?" He asked her.

"I don't know."

"Well, we have the day off and I would really like to spend it with you. Why don't we start with breakfast. Eggs or pancakes?" He asked.

"Pancakes," she replied.

"Strawberries or blueberries?"

"Strawberries."

"I'm going to have to run to the store, go with me and I will cook for you when we get back."

"Deal," she said with a smile. "Give me a minute," she said grabbing a travel toothbrush from her purse and heading to the bathroom. She washed her face, brushed her teeth and pulled her hair back, then headed out to meet him.

While they were out they decided to just go out for breakfast. The spent the day together running errands in the morning and sitting around her apartment watching movies they had rented in the afternoon. That evening Elliot cooked her dinner at her apartment, then they sat together on the couch watching movies again.

Elliot got up and got them each a beer. Then he sat on the couch and pulled her into his arms. Olivia sat her beer bottle down on the table and leaned in to kiss him.

"Liv," he said as she looked into his eyes, "I want to date you."

She looked a little confused.

"I mean, I want a real relationship. I want to take you out on dates and spend time with you. I am serious about this. I want you to be my girlfriend. I don't just want a fling."

Olivia smiled. "So do I," she replied.

He sat up and kissed her lips. "And I want to take this slow. I don't want us to get distracted by hot sex and rush this. I love spending time with you."

"I think we are on the same page here," she said as she placed her hand in his.

"Liv," Elliot said softly as she stared at him, "will you be my girlfriend?"

It was so cute and so sweet. It reminded her of something from junior high. He was so sexy! "Yes," she answered trying unsuccessfully to hide the fact that she was so excited.

He leaned in and kissed her passionately. It was a great kiss, but just left her craving more. Elliot held her hand in his and looked into her eyes. "And we can just take this one day at a time and see where it leads."

"Okay," she answered. She didn't care where it lead. She would follow him anywhere.


	8. 8 The Rules Of The Game

_Conditions Of The Heart_

_(Chapter Eight: The Rules Of The Game)_

They held out exactly three weeks before they had sex again. A personal record for her in a relationship. Elliot came by one night with a six pack and a pizza to watch a ball game with her at her apartment. Olivia, didn't follow baseball and sat bored out of her mind. She didn't realize that "watch a baseball game" in guy language actually meant watch a baseball game.

She just assumed it meant the same thing as "watching a movie" which usually involved a dark place lit only by the television or movie screen and a sexy make out session where hands venture into places they wouldn't be if the lights were up. She took a deep breath and a drink from her beer as she leaned back resting her head on the arm of the couch. She even dressed sexy wearing a blouse that showed just enough cleavage she didn't look like a prostitute and a pair of "good ass" jeans. She was practically begging for his attention and fingerprints all over her body and all he could see was that damn baseball game! She had to do something and quick or this relationship was going to fizzle out on her and she wasn't about to give up without a fight.

Olivia looked over at Elliot who didn't even blink until a commercial came on and she studied him for a second. She was going to have to play hardball.

The next time that Elliot came over to "watch a baseball game" she wore a button up jersey sporting his favorite team…. And her favorite pair of "good ass" jeans. She curled up next to him on the couch and pretended to enjoy the game. Even though she had no clue what was going on.

Olivia kicked off her shoes and put her feet up on the couch beside her. Elliot looked down for a moment noticing the fresh coat of paint on her toe nails. He loved it when women painted their toenails. He turned his head back to the game as he finished his beer.

"Baby, could you get me another beer? I don't want to miss this."

Olivia glared at him for a moment. Did she look like a freaking bar maid? She stood up and walked to the refrigerator and pulled out another bottle of beer. She stood for a minute and watched him as he was so wound up in the game. If she could only get him to react to her this way, everything would be wonderful. She smiled to herself as she got an idea then turned around with her back to him and unbuttoned the top two buttons of her jersey.

She had made it a point earlier in the evening before he came over to put on a sexy bra and panty set that very much accented her shape. He couldn't ignore them if they were staring him in the face! She exhaled with a smirk and walked back toward the couch to sit beside him.

"Did I miss anything good?" She cooed, thinking I don't really give a damn if I did.

"Not much," he replied. "The other team is still up to bat."

"Good," she said with a smile as she curled up next to him again. "Oh, here is your beer. I'll just sit it on the table for you," she said as she leaned across him placing it on the end table instead of the coffee table in front of them. Pretty much giving him no where else to look but at her chest.

He stared at her body for a minute then looked up into her eyes as they both smiled. She was so busted. Elliot laughed as he pulled her into his lap.

"Are you trying to show me something?" He asked.

"I have been trying for three weeks," she replied. "You have been so tied up in your baseball games, you didn't even see me."

"I see you now," he said and his voice was so sexy.

He leaned up to kiss her and moved his hands over her body. At this point, he didn't even realize the television was even on anymore.

"I take it this is your way of telling me you are ready to move forward in our relationship?" He asked.

"You could say that," she said with a wink as she unbuttoned the last three buttons of the jersey exposing her bra. She leaned in over him and kissed him passionately. Slow was fine with her, as long as they were actually moving. She had barely even got him to kiss her the last few weeks. Baseball season sucked!

Olivia moaned a strategically placed moan and tipped her head back. She wasn't exactly that in to it yet, but if she intended to be she was going to have to move him along a little faster and keep him from looking back at the television. Elliot kissed her chest and collarbone and pushed the jersey off her shoulders as he moved his hands over the bare skin of her back, then moved in for another kiss. There we go, she thought to her self as he turned her and dropped her on the couch pulling his shirt off too and laying across her body.

She stared up into the ocean blue of his eyes. He had the sexiest eyes. They were the last thing she thought about every night before she fell asleep. She often wished she could just fall into them. Elliot unbuttoned the fly on her jeans then looked at her with a smile.

"Forgive me if this sounds too forward,"

"Elliot," she cut him off, "We are half naked on my couch. There is not much you could say that would be too forward right now."

"I was just going to say, I love these jeans on you."

She smiled up at him, "really?"

"Yeah," he replied leaning in and kissing around on her neck. "They show off your amazing ass," he whispered against her ear as they both smiled.

"You really did notice, huh?"

"Oh yeah. Liv, there isn't much you do that I don't notice."

She stared into his eyes again. God, if he wasn't inside her soon she would probably die. Olivia pulled him to her and kissed him as she reached to unbutton his pants and slid them off. Now he was down to his boxers. My God, he very well may have been the sexiest man she had ever seen.

She panted, for real this time, as he pulled off her "amazing ass" jeans and tossed them aside. Right about now she was so glad she had on sexy underwear. Elliot stared down at her for a minute.

"What?" She asked sitting up on the couch. "You don't want to?" God she felt like a fool. She hadn't even thought about the fact that maybe he wasn't ready yet. She had got so wrapped up in her own hormones that she had just assumed because he had a penis he would be up for it. Olivia reached for her jersey in the floor and attempted to cover herself.

"No," he said reaching for her. "I mean….yes, I want to. I would have to be crazy not to. No man in his right mind wouldn't want you….want to."

How cute was this? He was stuttering. Oh, he was so amazing. Perfect combination of a man and a child. It was so sexy. Not child like really, but juvenile. Like a teenager his first time, fumbling around not sure of his boundaries or strengths. Sort of feeling his way around in the dark. He could feel his way around her anytime!

But at the same time, she knew he was amazing in bed, from their past experience. The one…..no three times they had set everything else aside and for one night belonged only to each other. No responsibilities, no obligations. Just the best sexual experiences of her life. "Are you sure?" She asked praying he gave her the answer she really wanted from him.

"Yes."

"Thank God," she said tossing the shirt aside and pulling him back down to her.

Elliot laughed for a second. Then returned his lips to hers. In the next few moments things moved from lukewarm to extremely fucking hot! As he kissed every inch of her body and removed the bra and panties only to kiss over her again.

Olivia was moaning pretty much nonstop and he had not even entered he yet. She pulled his boxers off and ran her hands lightly over EVERYTHING they had once hidden from her sight. This was the first time she had really looked at him naked and she REALLY liked what she saw. All of the events before had taken place in the dark and happened so quickly and she was still a little intoxicated, though she knew full well what she was doing. She hadn't had the chance to visually admire his smoking hot body.

Elliot moved back on top of her and positioned himself as he brushed her hair back and stared into her eyes kissing her intimately.

"I am so crazy about you," he said staring deeper into her than anyone ever had before. "Are you ready?"

It had been Olivia's experience in the past that when a man felt the need to ask her if she was ready it was more to build up his esteem than hers and he was probably either ill equip or just bad in bed all together. Neither of these were true in Elliot's case.

"Oh yeah," she said in her best sexy voice with a little growl at the end. They both laughed again.

She reminded him of a Cocker Spaniel who thought she was a Rottweiler. She was so cute and cuddly, but really thinking she was a bad ass. He loved this about her. He loved a lot of things about her.

Olivia took her fingertip and placed it against the base of his spine sliding it slowly up to the middle of his back, causing every hair on his body to stand on end before she traced little circles there. That was it. Elliot leaned in and kissed her lips as he entered her body.

The next half hour seemed to all blur together, but here was a lot of hot sweaty sex involved. Olivia closed her eyes as she felt him inside of her, he felt so good. He was slow and strong and fast and knew exactly where to touch her to make her orgasm. She had never experienced so many in one sexual session. Many of them just kind of flowed into the next one without stopping. He was so amazing. And such a giving lover.

Just about the time she thought they were finished he would reposition them and he was ready to go again. Usually she would have lost her interest after about twenty minutes or so, but he had enough power and enthusiasm to keep her wanting more. If she died like this tonight, it would have been the best night of her life. And what a way to go!

Olivia heard herself moan with him, they were both getting close. She tipped her head back and closed her eyes.

"No, no, no," Elliot said pulling her face down to meet his. "Look at me, I want you to look into my eyes. I need to see the look in your eyes when you…" he groaned and she moaned and he could say no more.

She pulled his forehead to hers and stared deep into his eyes. He pressed his lips to hers and gave her another amazing kiss. They both moaned a little louder as he moved faster and brushed his fingers over her cheek.

Olivia could hear the baseball game announcer on the television and a lot of people were cheering. She would kill him if he even thought about looking at the television right now. She kissed Elliot again and feel every muscle inside her begin to contract around him as she moaned and panted and moved her fingertips over his back in ecstasy. She could hear the man on television as he shouted into his microphone "an he could go all the way!" Olivia tipped her head back again. He'd better, she thought, they were too close to turn back now. It was so good she didn't want it to stop, but so intense she didn't know how long her body could stand it. This was the most amazing feeling she had ever had in her entire life.

A few more thrusts and moans and one hell of a finish. Elliot collapsed over her as they both gasped for air. God that was sexy as hell. He looked into her eyes at the fire in them as he kissed her passionately.

"HOMERUN!!!" The man on television yelled and the two of them burst into laughter.

"Well, that is an understatement!" Elliot said with a grin on his face still inside her.

"Oh my God," she sighed as she blinked her eyes. "That was…..incredible!"

Elliot leaned over her and kissed her again, then moved to lay beside her on the couch as he pulled down the throw blanket and covered them. He held her tight and stared into her eyes.

"Yeah, it was." He said not taking his eyes off of hers as he kissed her again.

Olivia kissed his chest. "You're not upset you missed the game?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"No, baby. I will just have to start setting my DVR to record the game before I come over here to watch it with you from now on. Just in case we get distracted."

Olivia smiled. They now had a new meaning for "watching a baseball game." From that point on when Elliot came over to "watch the baseball game" with her, it meant beer and pizza and incredibly hot sex. If she was lucky, another homerun! From that day forward Olivia found a new respect for baseball.


	9. 9 Shopping In Chicago

_Conditions Of The Heart_

_(Chapter Nine: Shopping In Chicago)_

Olivia sat in front of her computer doing something that would not only get her fired if she got caught, but possibly land her in legal trouble as well. After her little stint in computer crimes she knew the precinct system inside and out. She typed in the little information she had as quickly as she could and hit the button to start her illegal search. Her eyes scanned the room watching cautiously as the people buzzed around her careful not to alert them to her activities.

"What are you up to, Liv?" Fin asked as he walked up behind her and she minimized her screen leaving the open spider solitaire game she had started earlier in the day.

"Not much, just unwinding before I head home for the weekend."

"Ahh, well Elliot was looking for you a minute ago. He went to the locker room, said he'd just meet you in the car."

"Oh, thanks Fin."

"Listen, some of us were thinking about getting together tonight for drinks if you want to stop by. Usual place, usual time."

"Umm, well I'm not sure. I am kind of supposed to have plans this weekend and I'm still waiting to see if they pan out."

"Hot date, huh?"

Olivia laughed.

"Something like that," she said shaking her head. "No date, just something important I need to take care of. I have been putting it off for way too long and not it is time to face it."

"Sounds rough. Well, good luck with your secret mission. If you decide you need help disposing of the body give me a call," he joked. "I got your back."

"I'll do that. Have a good weekend, Fin." If he only knew.

"See you on Monday."

As he walked away she opened the screen once more. The search was still running. She minimized it and picked up her cell phone dialing Elliot's number.

"Hey, you still in the building? I'm going to be a few minutes still. About half an hour or so. Why don't I just meet you at my apartment in a little while. Okay. Pizza is fine. Bye, El." She hung up the phone feeling just a little ashamed for not telling him what she was really up to. But there were some things a girl just had to do on her own.

She stood up and walked to the locker room gathering her things, then returned to her desk. Still not finished. She picked up she and Elliot's coffee mugs and went to wash them out and put them away. She sorted some files and cleaned up their desks. Then checked again. Finally! She thought as she sat back down and scanned the room once more. This time pretty much everyone else had left for the weekend already. She looked up and into Cragen's office to see him sitting in front of his computer. He was the only other one left on this floor. As long as he was in the office she was okay.

Olivia opened the screen to read the results. She skimmed through a few different screens until she found something she could use.

"Gotcha," she said as she clicked on a link that popped up a current address for one Kathleen Grace Stabler, in Chicago, Illinois.

Olivia printed out the page that had the home address and current place of employment on it. She got onto a website and booked a round trip ticket for one to Chicago leaving out the next morning and printed her conformation, shut down her computer. She walked quickly to the printer to retrieve the documents before Cragen picked them up by mistake.

"I'll see you on Monday Captain," she said leaning into the office as she waved goodbye to him.

"Alright," he said returning his attention to his computer screen.

Now her only real problem was how to explain this all to Elliot.

She sat at the dinner table that night eating pepperoni pizza with him trying to think of some way to bring it up. She had to tell him something. She was leaving for Chicago in the morning and eventually he was going to realize she was gone.

"El," she began softly.

"Yeah?" He asked looking up at her.

She took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I…I have to go to Chicago in the morning."

"What for?"

She stared at him. She didn't want to tell him until she fully knew what was going on. She wanted to go and have a heart to heart, woman to woman with Kathy and find out what the Hell her problem was before she told Elliot what she had done.

"I can't tell you. It's personal business. I will tell you, I just can't right now."

Elliot gave her a confused look.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Just a couple of days, I hope."

"Oh. And you can't tell me why?"

"I have to go see a friend."

"You have a friend in Chicago?"

"Yes," she said softly. Kathleen was her friend.

"Fine. You take off to where ever and don't tell me what is going on. But we have never kept secrets from each other before."

"Elliot, please don't be angry. I just need to do this."

"Then I'd better get going, so that you can get packed."

"El?"

"I just don't see why you feel you have to hide things from me."

"Sit down," she demanded as she took a deep breath and prepared to explain her plan.

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

Olivia opened her eyes and took a deep breath. She turned her head to look at Elliot and slipped her hand into his.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just nervous. What if she has told them bad things about me? Lies about me?"

"Then you talk to them and explain it to them. Tell them you didn't leave them. That you would never leave them. Did you call your lawyer?"

"Yeah, he said that if she doesn't bring the kids back to New York until the custody hearing, I can have them issue a warrant. I don't want to arrest her, Liv. She is the mother of my children. That is just going to make things worse on them."

"I know, Elliot. But she left and skipped state with your children. It has been almost four months since you have even seen them or talked to them. She can't take your kids away from you like that. She has no reason to, you are an amazing father."

"Thanks, Liv."

"It's the truth."

"I don't just mean for that. I mean for this, all of this. I don't know how you did this, but I am glad that you did. And I am glad that you are here with me." He raised her hand and kissed it.

"I have run that search about once a week since you told me she left with the kids. The only problem was I was looking for Kathy. She knew we would have the means of tracking her down. So yesterday I was looking at the picture on your desk of you and the kids and it crossed my mind that maybe I was going about this the wrong way. So I pulled up a search on the girls. Maureen's turned up nothing. But Kathleen's popped up a current address verified by the power and utility companies. She put the apartment and bills in Kathleen's name. I guess she didn't think we would think to run hers."

"She underestimated you," he said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know how much you miss them El. I was afraid to get your hopes up and it not work out right. Like what if this is a different Kathleen Stabler? Or what if they have moved already? Or what if Kathy wont let you see them? I was going to go talk to her. Bargain with her, beg her, whatever it took to get her to come back."

"That is why you didn't want to tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you, Elliot. And the thought of keeping something like this from you was killing me. I just don't want to see you hurt anymore than you already have been."

"You're sweet," he said kissing her tenderly. "But this is a battle I am going to have to fight. I don't see her coming back without a fight. I don't know why she felt she had to take the kids and run. I have never hurt her or any of the children, I never would. I love my kids. And until she took off with them I hadn't been away from any of them for more than a few days without seeing them. Now four months without even as much as a phone call. I am so worried about them."

"I know," Olivia said softly as a tear rolled from the corner of her eye. She hated seeing him hurt like this.

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

They landed and checked in to a hotel. Elliot decided that this may go smoother if he went to the apartment address to talk to Kathy alone, so he left Olivia at the hotel and headed across town. Olivia paced nervously across the hotel room flipping through the channels on the television. She opened up the curtains and peered out the window at the city streets below.

Their hotel room was on North Michigan Avenue and only a few city blocks from where Kathleen worked at Bloomingdales. Olivia suddenly felt the need to do a little shopping. She grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

A few minutes later she found herself standing in line waiting to check out with no purchase in her hands. As the lady in front of her moved forward Olivia turned and grabbed a blouse at random from a display.

"Will this be cash or credit, ma'am?" The girl asked without looking at her.

"Credit," Olivia said laying her card on the counter.

She raised her sunglasses and sat them on top of her head as Kathleen read the name on the credit card and looked up at her.

"Olivia?"

"Hi honey," she said softly.

"How did you…is dad with you?" Kathleen scanned the area near her register looking for her father.

"He is in town. But he isn't here. Can we talk?"

Kathleen looked at the customer behind Olivia in the line.

"I get a lunch break in ten minutes."

"Okay. Is it okay if I wait?"

"Sure. Do you really want this?" Kathleen wrinkled her nose as she looked at the blouse and back at Olivia.

"No. That's okay." Olivia took the blouse and hung it back up. She wasted a little time at the perfume counter and making a real purchase then met up with Kathleen to buy her lunch.

"So how did you find us?" Kathleen asked.

"I ran a search for you. The utilities at your mothers apartment are in your name, so it popped right up. Your dad went over there to try to talk to your mom. What happened, honey? Why did you guys run?"

"I don't know. Mom has a boyfriend here. And he wanted her to move here. So we did. She said dad was really pissed and wouldn't let us see her anymore if we went back. That he would have her arrested if he found out where we were. Is she going to be arrested?"

"Right now your dad just wants to see you kids. He misses you guys like crazy."

"If he misses us so bad then why did it take him so long to find us?"

"Because we were looking for your mother. I only ran the search on you last night. We were on a plane first thing this morning."

"I know why dad is here. But what is in it for you? I mean why do you care so much?"

"Because I care about your father and I want him to be happy. And I care about you guys, Kathleen. I worried about you guys, too."

"Are you really sleeping with my dad?"

Olivia stopped and stared at Kathleen unsure of what to say.

"I thought so. So mom was right."

"Whoa, wait a second. Nothing happened between your father and I until after your mother had left with you kids. He was devastated. And we spent a lot of time together. We care about each other, Kathleen. This is not some fling."

"So you weren't sleeping with dad all of this time?"

"No. We have been dating about three months now."

"Mom lied."

"Honey, I think maybe your mother was trying to keep you guys from being angry at her for taking you away from your father. You know your father Kathleen. Do you really think he would choose a woman over you kids?"

"Maybe, if the woman was you."

"Kathleen, you kids are his world. His whole life. And being away from you for so long has been driving him crazy. He misses you, all of you."

Kathleen rubbed her hands over her face in the same way Elliot always did. She turned and looked back at the front of the store over her shoulder.

"I want to see dad," she said softly. "I just need to call work and tell them I'm sick," she said pulling her phone from her purse.

Olivia walked with her back to their hotel. Once inside she called Elliot's phone.

"El, how's it going?"

"I can't get a hold of her. No one is here. I have been waiting down the street watching the apartment, but no one has come home yet. What are you up to?"

"Well, I did a little shopping. Listen I have a surprise for you. It's kind of important. Can you come back here."

"What if I miss them, Liv?"

"Trust me, you wont want to miss this."

"Alright. But I want to come back by here tonight and see if I can catch Kathy."

"I will see you in a little bit."

Olivia hung up her phone as Kathleen walked in from the balcony and closed hers.

"I called Maureen, she has to pick the twins up at school and Eli from daycare. Then she is coming over here."

Olivia smiled and brushed Kathleen's long hair from her shoulders.

"Your dad is going to be so glad to see you guys."

"Thank you Olivia," Kathleen said as she threw her arms around Olivia's waist and hugged her tight.

"You are very welcome," she said softly almost to believe that the child now hugging her was the rebellious one.

Kathleen exhaled and fell back across the bed.

"So how serious are things between you and dad?"

Olivia smiled. She figured things would eventually come back around to this conversation.

"Serious."

"Like, are you going to marry him?"

"I don't really know. I mean usually you date someone for more than three months before you talk marriage."

"Yeah, but you and dad have had the hots for each other for years. And you are best friends and know everything about each other. And what you didn't know before, you know now after having sex with each other."

"Exactly where are you going with this?"

"I was just wondering. I know he tried to make things work with mom for us. But he was in love with you. It was obvious anytime we saw you together. For the last few months before we left anyway. I guess that was why it was so easy to believe when mom said that you having an affair with dad was the reason we left. She has lied about so many things."

"I'm sorry this has been so tough on you guys. Having to move and change schools and jobs and not being able to see or contact your dad."

"We missed him. We all did. Eli wouldn't sleep for a few weeks when we first moved here. He would just lay awake at night and cry. Dickie wouldn't talk about it, Elizabeth cried because she missed him and Maureen kept having nightmares about dad getting hurt and killed. And we had no way to know if he was alright."

"He is alright. He just missed his kids like crazy."

"I'm glad he had you to help him through this. Olivia, if you did end up marrying dad, I would be cool with it."

Olivia smiled.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I mean you care about him, a lot. And I know he cares about you. But you care about us, too. You're the reason he is here now. You really love him, don't you? Woman to woman?"

Olivia laughed.

"Woman to woman? Yes, I do."

Kathleen smiled as the door of the hotel room opened.

"Liv?" Elliot called from the front of the suite.

"Back here," she answered.

"What are you up to now?" he asked as he walked in and looked across the room at his daughter sitting on the bed.

"We're talking dad. Woman to woman."

"You are huh?"

Kathleen smiled and stood up to hug her father.

"Baby, I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too dad."

"How did you get here?"

"Olivia found me at work. Bloomingdales, just a few blocks away. We came back here and she called you. Maureen is on her way over here with the kids."

Elliot kissed the top of her head.

"You have no idea how much I missed you guys."

"Yeah, dad. We do. We missed you, too. Mom told us that you and Olivia were having an affair and that was why she left. But really she had a boyfriend here already. And she said that if we called you and told you where we were you would put her in jail. You're not going to are you dad?"

"Kathleen, calm down. I want to work this out with your mother. I don't want to fight with her. But I am not going to miss out on seeing you guys because she wants to be near her boyfriend."

"They are going to move in together, dad. And we hate him. We all do. He is a jerk to us and he yells at Eli if he cries, too much. Dad, I want to go home with you," she said throwing herself into his arms.

Elliot looked up at Olivia. He wasn't sure what to do. He could take her and Maureen back no problem because they were over eighteen. But he would have to fight Kathy for custody of the other three kids. And she wasn't going to make this easy.

"Look sweetheart, we will talk about all of this and work it out. But for now, we are just going to enjoy our time together."

"You're going to leave us here?"

"Baby, You and Maureen are adults and can leave any time you want. But to get custody of your sister and brothers I will have to fight it out in court with your mother. That is going to take a while. Kathleen, I am never going to tell you that you cannot come back home and stay with me. You always have a place to stay with me. But there will be rules and conditions and I will expect your cooperation."

"Okay daddy," she nodded her head and hugged him again. "We'll work out the details before we leave. I'll give you a few days and if this is truly what you want, then I will come back in a week or so and help you move your stuff back."

She smiled.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too honey," he said kissing her cheek.

After Maureen got there with the younger kids and they had their little reunion. Elliot and Olivia took the kids to a nice sit down dinner, family style. After dinner they went back to the hotel, where they all told Olivia bye hugging and kissing her as Eli waved to her. He gave Maureen some money to take them to a movie then went over to the apartment to talk to Kathy.

Olivia waited until she had fallen asleep across the bed watching television. Elliot finally returned around two in the morning and Olivia's eyes opened as she heard the door shut behind him. She sat up in the bed.

"Hey, sweetheart."

She leaned up to kiss him.

"How did it go?"

"Not so hot. Kathy and I argued for hours about everything under the sun. The only one thing we do agree on is that we both want a divorce. She wants to marry this guy she is with. That is fine by me, but not if he is mistreating my kids. She doesn't intend on coming back to New York. She is working here and says this is where they are going to live after they get married. I know I don't have a choice right now, but I don't want to leave my kids here to go home tomorrow. Both of the older girls want to come back and stay with me. Maureen wants to finish school and Kathleen has agreed that if she comes back it is on my terms. She follows the rules, works and goes to school and none of the partying and drinking that was going on before. She agreed. But the three younger kids I am going to have to fight for. I am going to go and see my lawyer on Monday and try to get something that says she has to get them to me for visitations every couple of weeks until this all goes to court and we can work something out there. I will probably have to settle for flying them back to New York once a month for a visit and me flying out here as much as I can between those visits. It will be expensive, but if that is the only way I get to see them, then that is the way it will go. And you, I love you so much! Thank you baby, for pulling this off. For everything, for finding them and for getting me my kids back. You are amazing Olivia. You are the best-best friend ever and the best girlfriend, too. I love you baby," he said kissing her lips softly.

"I love you too. And Elliot, I love the kids."

"I know you do honey. And I was thinking about this and I know that having custody of the three kids and having all five children in the house all of the time is a stretch right now. But I need you to know that is my goal. I want you. I want this relationship with you baby, but this is a package deal. Olivia, I come with a lot of baggage."

"Elliot, I know you have five children before I started dating you. I want to be with you. You and the kids."

"Good, because I was thinking. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Elliot, it is a little soon for that, don't you think?"

"Honey, I wasn't going to propose right now. I just want us to be open and talk about these things. And I know that someday, I want to marry you. To spend the rest of my life with you and my kids, our kids. And who knows, maybe have one of our won someday."

"Really?"

"Yes. I mean if you want to have one."

"No…I mean yes, of course I do. But you really want to do this?"

"Yes, I do."

"So do I. More than anything."

Elliot climbed into the bed beside her and turned out the light.

"I told the girls we could come back in a couple of weeks and help them bring their stuff back home."

"I am so excited about this, El."

"Me, too. I just hope that things work out okay in court and that Kathy doesn't do anything stupid like take off with them again."

"Good night sweetheart," Elliot said as he kissed her lips and the top of her head.

"Good night, El."

Olivia closed her eyes and settled in to him for the night.

The next morning Maureen and the kids met them for breakfast and followed them to the airport. The windows were lined with Stabler children waving goodbye as Elliot and Olivia's plane took off heading for New York.


	10. 10 Quality Time

_Conditions Of The Heart_

_(Chapter Ten: Quality Time)_

It had been just over a week since Elliot and Olivia had gone to Chicago to see the kids and they now sat on a plane headed back to move the two oldest girls back home. Olivia turned and looked at Elliot across the seat as she slipped her hand into his.

"I am so excited about this," she said softly.

"Me too, darling." he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "The girls are going to love how you have fixed their rooms up."

"You don't think it was too much? I just don't want them to feel like I am intruding or interfering with their time with you."

"Olivia, you are a part of my life now. And if they are going to live here you will be a part of their lives as well. Don't ever feel like you are interfering. The kids love you. All of them. This is not just about my life with my kids. It is our life, the seven of us, together as a family."

"Yeah."

"And I was thinking. Maybe not right now, if you aren't ready. But sometime in the near future. I want you to move in with me, us. It doesn't have to be at this house. We can find a place together, our place if you want. But I want us to all be together as a family and families live together."

"Elliot, that sounds wonderful. But I think that we should focus on getting the kids back first. All of the kids."

"I made reservations. I got us a room in Chicago at the hotel we stayed at last time. I figured we could spend tomorrow with the all of the kids just being together, some family time. Then Sunday I pick up the rental car and load their stuff up and head back Monday morning. I was thinking we would drive until we get tired and get a couple of rooms somewhere. Break up the trip a little and spend some time with the girls. Then get home sometime on Tuesday. I talked to Cragen and told him you were going with me to get them. He said take whatever time we need and we can fill out the paperwork when we get back."

"That all sounds good."

"This is going to be a big change for them. They are used to being with Kathy and the other kids all of the time."

"They will adjust Elliot."

"We all will. And hopefully before too long I will get custody of the other three and bring the family back together again. I'm hoping to get this mess all smoothed over in time to transfer them back here for school next semester. They can start school here after Christmas break. Olivia, I was also hoping that by then we would all be living together."

"You don't think that is a little soon?"

"Maybe it is. I don't want to rush you or make you feel pressured. I know this is a big change for you too. I just love you and I am anxious to get my family back together. Whatever you are comfortable with is good with me."

She smiled.

"I'm good with it Elliot. I just think maybe we should give the kids a little time to adjust to the move first. Let them get settled and have a little time alone with their father. They have not had that in a long time. Then after a little while sit down and talk to them about it, I want to be open and honest with them about things. I don't ever want them to feel like they don't have a choice or a say in any decisions. If they are okay with it then we could move forward. Either live together there or even find a new house, for all of us. But they need to be a part of the decision making, Elliot. Everything we do is going to effect them too."

"You are amazing, you know that?"

Elliot kissed her gently.

"Liv, what if the kids decide they don't want us to live together?"

"Then we wait. Until they are comfortable with the idea. Elliot we have waited all of these years for a chance at a relationship. It is not going to bother me to wait a little longer until the kids have had time to adjust before we live together. We can still date and have a relationship and do things with the kids without living together."

An hour later they were checking into their hotel and Elliot called the kids to meet them for dinner. The seven of them sat around a table in the restaurant in the hotel enjoying conversation and a meal. Afterward they took the kids to a movie and to get ice cream before returning to the hotel for the evening. The room was a suite with a king-sized bed in one room and living area in the other and had two bathrooms. In the living room area were two large couches that folded out into beds and a smaller loveseat.

Elliot watched pay per view movies with Olivia and the kids until he fell asleep in a chair. Olivia woke him a little while later gently gliding her hand down the side of his face until he opened his eyes.

Elliot yawned and smiled up at her as he slid his hand up her hip above her flannel pajama pants. Olivia smiled back at him and stopped his hand with hers just before it dipped below the waistband of her pants. She pressed her lips together and stepped aside a bit until he noticed the children sitting across the room watching television.

Elliot smiled and shook his head as Olivia grinned back at him.

"Why don't you go on to bed?" She asked softly.

"I'd rather wait for you," he replied with a devilish grin.

"Elliot," she said shaking her head. "I don't think that is such a good idea tonight. Besides, I could be a while. Elizabeth wants me to braid her hair. And I think we are going to paint each other's toenails."

"You are really enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I love spending time with them. They are amazing kids."

Elliot pulled her hips toward him until she had no choice but to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arm across her and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her gently on the cheek. Olivia turned to look at him, bringing her feet up into the chair beside him.

"I was thinking we could all go down to the Navy Pier tomorrow. Maybe catch a live show somewhere. There is this place called Giordano's it is amazing, we can get some of that famous Chicago style deep dish pizza. I'd like to take them to the Shedd Aquarium. I think that is something that Eli and the older kids would enjoy."

"Sounds like fun."

"The girls are going to stay with Kathy tomorrow night, so I can bring you back here and take advantage of you."

Elliot nestled his nose against her ear and playfully bit her earlobe.

"I love you," he whispered softly into her ear as a smile spread across her face.

"I love you, too." She turned and pressed her forehead his as he cupped his hand under her chin and kissed her passionately.

"Woo, go dad!" they heard four voices call from behind them as Olivia lowered her forehead against Elliot's shoulder in embarrassment. They had been caught.

Elliot looked over her shoulder to see his four oldest children standing there watching them. "You guys," Elliot called out as he grabbed a throw pillow from the chair they were sitting in and tossed it toward the kids. That of course started a pillow fight that went on for about half an hour before everyone had settled once more.

Elliot and Olivia helped the children fix their beds. Maureen and Eli in one bed, Kathleen and Elizabeth in another and Dickie stretched out across the love seat. Elliot stepped out of the bathroom in his boxers and tee shirt and stood in the doorway watching as Olivia made her rounds.

She moved in and out of the scattered pile of blankets and children making sure each of them was tucked in and covered well. She placed an extra blanket at the foot of each bed and a small kiss on the forehead of each child before she turned and made her way back toward the bedroom. Half way back across the living room she looked up to see Elliot standing leaned against the door frame watching her.

She smiled at him. "I just wanted to make sure they had enough blankets and no one got cold."

"You are adorable, Liv."

He reached out his arms and pulled her against him kissing her again. "I love watching you with the kids," he breathed against her ear. "You are so good with them. After my divorce I never thought I would ever find a woman who was right for me. Then I realized that I had found her a long time ago. But I never would have imagined, that she would also be so right for my kids."

Olivia smiled at the compliment.

"We should get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."

"I thought we could have a big night, tonight." Elliot kissed her passionately as he moved them into the bedroom and closed and locked the door behind them.

"El…." Olivia mumbled between kisses in protest as he pushed her gently to the bad and crawled over her.

He smoothed his hand under her tee shirt and raised it exposing the soft skin of her belly. He kissed her stomach softly trailing his tongue across her navel causing her to sigh. He moved his hands up her back and unclasped her bra sliding it out from under the shirt and tossing it into a chair in the corner of the room. He moved his mouth back to hers sealing it with kisses of passion, tenderness and love.

He pulled back for a moment and moved his hands to pull the shirt over her head.

"Elliot," Olivia said holding her shirt down and looking up at him.

"What baby?"

She exhaled for a moment and shifted her eyes to the door.

"The kids are in the next room."

"They're asleep, Liv. And I locked the door."

"I just feel strange. I can't relax enough to do this. I mean what if they woke up?"

"Olivia, the room only has one bed. Where else would they think you were going to sleep? And I'm pretty sure they know we have been together."

"I know, but we have never been together with them in the next room."

"Okay, we won't do anything tonight if you're not comfortable with it. But eventually we are all going to live together in one house all of the time. I intend to spend the rest of my life with you. Olivia, that is a long time without sex."

Elliot laughed and hugged her as he laid down beside her in the bed.

"You know what I mean. The idea of us even being together is still new to them. And Kathy had them convinced that we had an affair and that was why she left. I just think we should kind of ease into this and take things slow until they are used to us as a couple."

"Okay," he said kissing her lips. He stood up from the bed and headed toward the bathroom just off the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" She asked sitting up in the bed.

"To take a cold shower. That is the only way I am going to get any sleep tonight."

Elliot closed the bathroom door and Olivia laughed and laid back on the bed. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She thought about the taste of his kisses and the way his strong arms felt around her body when he held her tight. She rolled over and looked at the bathroom door as she heard the shower start. She took a deep breath and smiled as she stood up and walked slowly to the bathroom door. She leaned against it to hear Elliot singing some song she didn't recognize.

She quietly pushed the door open and stepped inside. She untied the drawstring on her pajama pants allowing them to fall to the floor, then took off her lacy boy short panties as well. She pulled her tee shirt over her head and dropped it on top of the pile of clothing in the floor and walked toward the large shower stall.

Olivia opened the frosted shower door and stepped inside. Elliot stood at the other end of the shower under two shower heads in the room full of steam. He had his hands leaned against the wall and his eyes closed as she powerful streams of water fell over him.

She looked around the shower stall and noticed the body wash and shampoo she had packed for the trip sitting in the floor near her feet. She leaned down and poured the body wash out into her palm and walked to Elliot. She stood behind him and reached her hands around to his chest, smoothing the gel over every muscle in his chest and down to his abdomen.

Elliot turned around and raised an eyebrow to her as he pulled her under the cascade of water with him. He reached over picking up a loofa and soaped it up then smoothed it over every curve of her silky body. He moved his hands up her back and smoothed them over her shoulders then backed her under the water to rinse the soap away.

Elliot leaned her against the shower wall as she kissed her passionately and they let their hands slide through the warmth of the water between their bodies. Moments later he was inside her with one hand holding her knee up and the other on the small on her back. Elliot kissed her neck and collarbone as he moved inside her and the hot water poured over them.

Olivia moaned softly against his ear and dug her fingernails into his back and shoulders in reaction to his movements. They made love until the water ran cold, then Elliot shut off the water and they stumbled from the shower. He dabbed them both dry with a towel and lead her to the bed by the hand to finish what he had started.

Within moments Olivia sighed as he entered her once more. She wrapped her arms around his waist and closed her eyes moaning softly in encouragement.

"I am so glad you changed your mind," Elliot gasped between kissed as he moved on top of her.

"What if they hear us?" She asked.

"Do you want me to stop?" He replied.

"God no! No, please don't stop." She moaned clawing at his back.

Elliot reached to the nightstand and picked up the remote control. He reached his arm around behind them and turned on the television adjusting the volume to a low but steady rumble, his eyes never leaving hers. He sped up his movements inside her as he listened to her soft coos and moans.

Olivia closed her eyes and tipped back her head as she felt the weight of him pressing against her body on the mattress. If she could do this with him every night for the rest of her life she would be the happiest woman in the world.

Elliot placed his thumb under her chin and brought her mouth to his as they finished together. They had become so in sync when making love that this was a pretty common occurrence for them now. They both gasped trying to catch their breath as he lowered his body to hers. He kissed her tenderly then rolled over beside her in the bed and pulled her into his arms.

"I love you, Olivia."

"I love you too Elliot," she said with a smile as she nestled in against him and settled for the night.

Elliot kissed the top of her head gently then placed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose.

"You know I want to marry you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I want to spend every night of the rest of my life curled up in bed beside you."

"Someday, El."

"Someday."

"Let's get our kids first," she said softly staring into his eyes.

"Our kids. I like the sound of that."

Olivia smiled and kissed his chest.

"I like the thought of falling asleep with you every night and waking up to you every morning."


	11. 11 Someday You Will

_Conditions Of The Heart_

_(Chapter Eleven: Someday You Will)_

The four of them sat around a table for dinner at a road side diner somewhere between Chicago and New York. They laughed and joked and talked and everything seemed to be going well. After a little while Elliot excused himself from the table to use the men's room, leaving Olivia and the two girls at the table.

"So Olivia, when do you think you and dad will finally get married?" Kathleen asked from across the table.

Olivia cleared her throat and took a drink of her iced tea. "I don't know. If we do…"

"When you do," Kathleen cut her off.

Olivia smiled. "When we do, I don't want to do it until all of you kids can be there. A wedding is a family event. And since I don't have any family, it is just that more important to have you kids there with us if the big day ever comes. I think that is something that your father and I both agree on. Right now we are trying to focus on getting all of you guys back to New York. Then we will go from there. Besides, he has not proposed."

"He hasn't?" Kathleen asked looking up at her.

Olivia shook her head. "But like I said before, we have only been dating for about three and a half months. It's a little early for marriage."

"But you would say yes if he did, right?" Maureen asked.

"Say yes to what?" Elliot asked as he sat back down to the table.

"Nothing," Olivia assured him. "Girl talk."

"Ahh, okay." He looked at Maureen and then at Kathleen as the girls looked at each other and laughed.

That evening Elliot got them checked into a hotel. Maureen and Kathleen in one room and he and Olivia in another. The hotel they had chosen came complete with an indoor pool, Jacuzzi and a game room. After dinner the four of them headed downstairs to check out the game room.

After about an hour in the game room and Olivia holding her title as air hockey champion, they all moved to the pool. They splashed and laughed and swam or a while. Then Olivia made her way to the Jacuzzi to relax, while Elliot was in the pool with the girls. Before long Kathleen had joined her.

"Hey," Kathleen said with a smile as she climbed into the water.

"Hey," Olivia replied.

"This feel so warm after the pool."

"It's nice. So relaxing," Olivia moaned softly.

"If you sit with the jet right between your shoulders it is almost like a massage."

"I think I need one of these in my apartment."

They both laughed. Olivia shifted her eyes to look down at a large band aide on Kathleen's shoulder. Kathleen caught her staring and smiled.

"It's a nicotine patch. They don't stick that well in water, so I put the band aide over it to help hold it on."

"Oh," Olivia replied. "How is that coming?"

"Okay. I have not had a cigarette in over a week. I still want them from time to time. But I made a deal with dad, that I would at least try this. I know he is just worried about my health and trying to help. I think he's right. And I am ready to quit."

Olivia smiled. "I'm proud of you. That isn't an easy habit to break."

"Thanks Liv," Kathleen said with a smile.

"Your father is proud of you, too. He worries so much about all of you. But you have grown up a lot these past few weeks. Making much more responsible decisions. And I am hoping that wont change when we get back to New York."

"I'm not going to go out looking for trouble, if that is what you're worried about. Infact, I was thinking maybe I could start classes at a different school. Make new friends and get in with a better crowd. I have a chance to change things and I want to take it. I don't want to get back into the drinking and partying and the drugs."

"The drugs?" Olivia gave her a worried look.

"I wasn't hooked or anything. Just a little bit of pot at parties sometimes. Or trying something new with my friends. I liked the rush, you know? But it wasn't long before a couple of lines and a joint mixed with a few drinks at a party and I woke up in some strange guys bed. Someone I didn't even know or remember going home with." Olivia watched as a tear slid down her cheek. "I'm not a crack whore, if that is what you're thinking."

"Of course not," Olivia said shaking her head. She could feel the tears welling up in her own eyes.

"I just got so lost. I was so far gone I didn't know how to get back. There was no one to talk to about it. All of my friends were doing it too. Mom only cares about herself and her stupid boyfriend. And dad…. He cares, but he would kill me before he even heard my side of the story."

She got quiet for a moment and watched Elliot splashing with Maureen in the pool in front of them.

"But the last time I woke up with a stranger…. I looked down at the man in the bed and realized that he was almost the same age as dad. I cried. I know this was out of control and I had to do something. So when we moved to Chicago with mom, I left the drugs and the booze back in New York."

"That's good."

"Yeah. The cigarettes were all that was left of the old Kathleen Stabler. I just hope that when I go back, my past is not sitting there waiting for me. I mean, what do I tell my old friends when they find out I am back and want to hang out. When there is a Friday night party and someone offers me a drink. How do I avoid this? Sometimes I feel like it will never completely go away."

"Kathleen, you are over the hardest part. You kicked the addiction. Now you just have to learn how to resist peer pressure. And I wish I could tell you it gets easier as you get older. But it doesn't. That is something you face your entire life. But I can tell you that is does get a little easier the more you know yourself. I'm thinking maybe when we get back we could find you a support group. People who are struggling with the same things that you are. People who truly understand what you are going through. People you can trust and talk to. I know a woman who runs a group for recovering drug addicts and alcoholics. I could give her a call if you'd like and find out when the group meets. I'll even go with you if you want."

"But I'm not an addict."

"No, but you have a history. And these people are not there to judge you honey, they are only there to help. Maybe talking to someone else who has been through this can help you through it. Kind of like the support groups you used to go to for the bipolar disorder. People who are just there to talk and help each other out. And who knows, maybe talking to you will help someone else."

"Yeah," Kathleen agreed with a smile. "Thanks, Olivia."

"You're welcome."

They sat relaxing for a minute as two guys in their early twenties walked past them. The guys smiled and stared and one of them winked in their direction.

"There you go," Olivia laughed.

"They were not looking at me, they were looking at you."

"At me? Honey, they are almost half my age."

"Maybe, but you're hot. That's what guys look for. And you have boobs and a perfect body, so I know they weren't looking at me."

Olivia laughed. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Guys like boobs. Come on, Liv. Don't act like you didn't already know that."

"And I do not have a perfect body. I try to eat right and get plenty of exercise to stay in shape."

Kathleen smiled. "Whatever you do, it's working. You look amazing."

"I have an idea. Why don't you come work out with me sometime?"

"Really? Yeah. We could even make it a thing, you know? Meet up a couple of times a week and go work out. Motivate each other. We could even ask Maureen if she wants to come along."

"Okay. That would be cool."

They sat quiet for a few minutes then climbed from the water and sat on chairs by the poolside.

"So, what about you? You have had boyfriends, right? Look at you. You are a smart, funny, blonde with long legs and big blue eyes. You're a beautiful girl Kathleen and any guy who cannot see that does not deserve you."

Kathleen smiled and took a deep breath. "But I'm not the pretty one or the good one, that's Maureen. Elizabeth is the smart one. Eli is the cute one, because he is the baby. Dickie is dad's first born son. And what am I? Trouble."

"You're the strong one," Olivia said looking into her blue eyes. "I know you are, because you get it from your father."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. I can see it. You are taking control of your life and changing things for the better. That takes a very strong person. You have given up the drugs and alcohol all on your own. You quit smoking. But you did it all for you. Not because someone else told you to. You are an amazing young woman, Kathleen Stabler. I just wish you could see how beautiful you really are."

"But it is easier for you, Olivia. You finished college. You have a really cool job. You could have any man you want. And for some reason you are still interested in my father."

"Trust me Kathleen, I have had to battle a lot of my own personal demons. Some of them I still struggle with every day. My life is nowhere near perfect. And I have made a lot of mistakes."

"Like what?"

"For starters, I had a rough childhood. My mother was raped, years ago. The only thing I have ever known about my father is that he was the man who raped her. That was when she got pregnant with me. Things were tough on her after that and she became an alcoholic. At times she was verbally and physically abusive and we fought all of the time. She and I were never really close. And she died several years ago. It was a hard time for me. It still is sometimes. But I got through it. Some of it I bad to face on my own and some of it your dad has helped me get through."

"I'm sorry, Liv."

"It's okay. Your past might be where you came from. But it isn't who you are."

"So your mother's rape, is that what made you want to work sex crimes?

"Part of it. But you know they are not all sex crimes. We work in the Special Victim's Unit. We work with rape victims and victims of abuse and children. I like helping people. I think that is the main reason I chose SVU. I saw what being a victim of rape took from my mother and how it effected me. I thought this way I try to help out other people who are dealing with a similar pain. Reach out to kids from abusive homes and help to make them safe."

"You are really good at it." Kathleen tipped her head to look at Olivia, "helping people. You helped me."

"I'm glad."

"You and dad are really close, huh?"

"Yeah. He is my best friend in the entire world and I love him with all of my heart."

"Being with you makes him happy. You make him smile a lot."

"I try. I like seeing him happy."

"Someday, I want to find a guy who looks at me like dad looks at you."

"Honey, someday you will."

"Someday."

Kathleen smiled at her and Olivia laughed.

"It is really going to be nice to have you guys around more."

"Yeah. I like hanging out with you, Olivia."

"Well, I like hanging out with you too."

"Looks like your dad and Maureen are ready to pack it in for the night. We should head back to our rooms. I'm sure it's getting late and we have to leave out early in the morning."

"We should be home tomorrow though, right?"

"Yes. I would say probably around six or seven o'clock."

"It will be nice to get to sleep in my own room again."

They stood up and wrapped themselves in towels as they walked back toward their hotel rooms.

"Olivia?"

"Yeah?"

"I know that you are probably going to tell dad the things we talked about. And that's okay, I guess. I understand why. I don't expect you to keep things from him. It is just that it's so easy to talk to you. You don't judge me or freak out when I tell you something important."

"Kathleen, I am always here when you need someone to talk to. I really enjoy our talks. And if there is anything that I can do to help you through a tough time, honey I would be glad to do it. But I think maybe you should give your dad another chance. Try again to talk to him. Sometimes it is just hard for him to realize that his kids are growing up. That you are not a little girl anymore."

"I don't know. He just freaks out and he yells. And he doesn't even listen to what I say."

"Maybe you guys need some alone time. Just you and him. To kind of get used to being around each other again. Talk to him about what is going on in your life. What movies you like and music you listen to. Stuff like that. Give him the chance to get to know you as this amazing responsibly young adult you have become. Then sit him down for a heart to heart. He will listen, Kathleen. He wants to know. He needs to know. It is just scary for him, too. We see people every day honey, girls your age who didn't get out of the drugs and partying in time. An we have to go and tell their parents that their daughter is never coming home. Or that she got high and drunk and was raped. It is very dangerous. And it scares him. It scares us both. That is why he panics when he finds out about partying and drugs. Because he is afraid of losing you. Because he loves you."

"I know. And I think that is a really good idea. To spend time alone with him and get to know each other better. It has been a really long time since dad and I spent any time alone together. I guess that is hard for him to do with his job and having five kids."

"Yes. But I am sure if he knew that you wanted to spend time together he would make it a priority."

Kathleen smiled.

"Olivia, do you think if you and dad do get married you guys will have kids together?"

"I would like to. At least one."

"Good. Because you are going to make a really great mom."

"Thanks. But you know, if your father and I do get married that would make me your stepmother."

"I know. And you are going to be a great stepmother, too. I know it is like some unwritten law that you are now supposed to like your new stepmother. But we all like you, Liv."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Seriously, dad could have done much worse. My friend Anna's stepmother is really ugly and she's mean."

"I feel bad for Anna."

"Me, too."

They laughed as they met up with Elliot and Maureen outside the hotel room doors. The girls hugged them both and said their good nights then headed to their room for bed.

Inside their room Olivia changed into a tee shirt and pair of boxer shorts and crawled into bed beside Elliot. She sank down into her pillow and turned out the light.

"So, how was your conversation with Kathleen?" He asked rolling to face her.

"Oh, it was nice."

"I saw you two and it looked like a pretty heavy conversation. I am glad to see her interacting so well with you. She was the one I thought there would be problems with."

"She has changed a lot in the last couple of months, Elliot. She has grown into a very responsible young woman."

"You think so?"

"Did you notice she quit smoking?"

"She did?"

"Yeah. She is wearing the nicotine patches. She said she has not had a cigarette in over a week. And she quit the drinking and partying. She wants to make a better live when she gets back to New York. And she really wants to talk to you about it."

"She can talk to me."

"I know baby, but she worries because you guys have had trouble talking in the past. She wants to start an open and honest relationship with you. But she is afraid that is she opens up to you, you will freak out and yell."

"Why would she think that?"

Olivia laughed. "Elliot, sometimes it is hard for young women to talk to their dads. But she wants to talk to you. To be open about her past and she needs you to accept it. I think you need to spend some time with her one on one. With both of them, individually. Find out who they are as adults. But, you have to keep in mind that they are adults now and not children. Kathleen is finally regaining control over her life and she is trying to look to you and reach out to you to help her figure out what kind of adult she wants to be."

"You got all of this from a one hour soak in the hot tub and a little girl talk?"

"I analyze everything, Elliot. Comes with the job and I don't know when to turn it off. She is trying to come clean with us. And she is desperately seeking our approval for the positive choices she is now making in her life. She is trying to be a better person. And she is looking to you and I for example."

"I am so glad that I have you in my life. You are an amazing role model for all of my kids. Especially for Kathleen right now. And I am so glad that she is bonding with you. She could learn a lot from you."

"Aww."

"I love you, Olivia."

She kissed him tenderly.

"I love you, too."

She snuggled back into her pillow.

"Oh, El?"

"Yeah?"

"She also asked me if when you and I get married we were going to have more kids."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her we were already practicing."

Elliot reached over and grabbed Olivia and she squealed. He pulled her in against him and kissed her as he stared into her eyes. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

"I told her that I would like to have at least one with you. Someday."

"What did she say?"

"She said good. And that she thought I would be a good mother and stepmother."

"She's right. I think you will make an amazing mother and stepmother. These kids adore you. They always have."

Elliot held her tight against him and kissed her forehead.

"So have I," he whispered.


	12. 12 Teaser

_Conditions Of The Heart_

_(Chapter Twelve: Teaser)_

She laid still beside him in the hotel bed as Elliot watched her sleep. It was the very early hours of morning and the sun itself was not even awake yet. He studied the lines of her body, there was no doubt in his mind she was the most angelic creature he had ever seen.

Elliot focused his eyes in the dimly lit room to concentrate on the slow, but steady rise and fall of her chest with each breath she took. He rolled over to trace fingertip gently down from her shoulder the tip of the index finger of her right hand.

"Olivia," he whispered, "I love you."

She stirred for a moment, but did not wake. Elliot leaned forward and placed a small kiss on the tip of her nose. He watched closely as she smiled in her sleep. He placed his palm at the base of her spine and smoothed it upward in one long slow motion all the way to the base of her neck. He smiled as she stretched with his touch and shivered for a moment as it sent a chill down her spine.

"Baby," he said sweeping her chestnut hair from her face. But she still did not open her eyes.

Elliot leaned forward and brushed his nose against hers briefly as her eyes fluttered open and she raised her hand to touch her nose. She moaned softly in protest to his waking her as she squinted her eyes to try to focus on the clock on the night stand, but all she could see when things came into focus was the grin on Elliot's face.

Olivia laid there for a moment in the silence trying to think of what possible reason he could have for waking her from a perfect dream. Only one came to mind.

The same reason she often woke him in the middle of the night after just a few hours of sleep. He was demanding attention. Much the way she did to him after a steamy sex dream she just couldn't get off her mind. She would playfully wake him and refuse to let him sleep until he had made love to her. And when it struck her like this and she had that wild and sexy look in her eye and that restless feeling…somewhere else, there was no way it could wait until morning. She had to have him right then. So in a way, Olivia thought, she had brought this upon herself. In a way, she owed it to him for all of the nights she woke him from a deep sleep and refused to let him rest until he had satisfied her completely. Or at least given her enough to tide her over until morning.

Olivia smiled as she stared into the smoky blue of his eyes. She watched as a dark mystery swirled in them, much like a storm brewing over the dark night's sea. She knew exactly what he wanted.

"I suppose you think we are going to have sex now," she teased him.

"Well…we don't have to. I just woke up and couldn't sleep."

"Weak," she sighed as she rolled onto her back and stretched in the bed. She moaned a soft and seductive moan and arched her back against the mattress, then turned her head to stare at him with her bedroom eyes.

"Huh?"

"You sure didn't put up much of a fight," she laughed.

Elliot wrinkled his brow in confusion. He wasn't sure if this meant she did or didn't want sex.

"I…I…"

Olivia laughed and smiled. She loved making him squirm. And she could tell by the way Elliot was looking at her that he had put a lot of thought into this. He was already ready to go when he had woke her. And now he was so in need of relief he could not even think straight, let alone speak.

"Relax El," I was only playing. She reached below the blanket and pulled her boxers off tossing them across the dark room. Elliot watched as she laid back in the bed and smoothed her hands over her abdomen and across her bikini underwear. She sighed as her fingertips moved further up and slid under her thin tee shirt.

She was teasing him. And as much as the pain of his fully erect penis throbbing against the mattress through his boxers was killing him, he was really enjoying it. She moved her hands over her breasts under her shirt until he could see her hardened nipples through the white cotton barrier.

She arched her back again and moaned softly as she turned her big brown eyes to stare deep in to his. Olivia reached across the mattress and took Elliot's hand in hers as she smoothed the same trail up her body and under her shirt. She rubbed his hand over her breasts and moaned seductively as he massaged them. Elliot moved his mouth in against her neck, nipping and sucking there until she suffered through a small squeaky little moan. Now she had some small understanding what the teasing was doing to him.

Elliot raised her shirt with one hand and began to trace his tongue over her flat stomach. Olivia moaned and for a moment Elliot almost wondered if she were not already having an orgasm.

"You like that?" He whispered shooting her a smile.

"Oh yeah," she breathed.

He pushed her shirt up further and brought his mouth down against the smooth skin of her breasts. He kissed them softly as he massaged them in his hands. He watched as Olivia bit her bottom lip holding back another moan. He traced his tongue over her hardened nipples and moved over the top of her. Now she could feel his erection through his boxer shorts.

Olivia batted her dark eyes and smiled as she moved her hands up and down Elliot's bare chest. She raised up from the bed allowing him to pull off her tee shirt and throw it behind him.

Elliot kissed his way down her body until he had disappeared under the blanket. He kissed down her thigh and across her knee as he pulled her panties off and kissed his way back up to her mouth.

"That's better," he said straightening his arm out to drop the underwear in the floor beside the bed.

Olivia kissed him as the moved her palm down the front of his boxers to rub against his hard penis. She laughed and smiled as she kissed him again and pushed his underwear down, losing them somewhere beneath the mound of sheets and blankets on the bed.

Elliot raised her knee and brushed his fingers against her entrance watching as her dark eyes widened in excitement.

"Are you ready, he asked pushing her knees apart and lowering his waist between them.

"I'm ready," she replied with a smile.

Elliot traced his thumb over her full lips, then leaned in and kissed her once more. He raised up on one arm over her and used his hand to guide the tip of his erect penis slowly in and out of her body teasing her.

Olivia moaned and clawed at his chest.

"Baby," she gasped with a pitiful look in her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I want you. I want this. I want it, now."

"Now?"

"Now," she cooed.

Elliot leaned forward pushing himself into her as Olivia moaned. He could tell by the look in her eye she was already so close. A few slow hard thrusts and he watched as she tipped her head back in ecstasy and moaned out loudly pulling at the sheet on the bed with her fingers.

He thrust harder and moved faster inside her as his breathing began to speed up. Elliot kissed her neck and smoothed his hands up her back as Olivia reached behind him and gripped his ass pulling him harder into her. One more good hard orgasm from her and Elliot slowed the pace.

He lowered himself against her body and moved slow but hard inside her, trying to coax more out of her. Olivia moaned and gasped and sighed as he stared into her eyes. Elliot kissed her passionately as he made love to her slowly, gazing into her eyes. This went on for the better part of an hour until they just could not hold out any longer and they came together.

Elliot collapsed beside her in the bed as they smiled and stared at each other.

"I love you so much," she said softly as she kissed him and nestled herself against him to sleep a little longer.

"I love you too, baby. And to think, that is only a taste of what is in store for us for the rest of our lives.

Olivia stared into his eyes and smiled.

"We'll get to do that every night and wake up together every morning."

"And do it all over again," Olivia added.

Elliot laughed and kissed her again as they laid curled up together in bed and watched the sunrise through their hotel window.


	13. 13 Family Plans

_Conditions Of The Heart_

_(Chapter Thirteen: Family Plans)_

It was Thanksgiving morning in Manhattan and Olivia was beginning to prepare dinner. It had been just over two months since she and Elliot had moved the girls back to New York with them and things seemed to be going very well.

Maureen and Kathleen were both taking classes at Hudson and doing well. They were both working and Kathleen was also attending support groups. Elliot had began to fight for custody of the other three children and this afternoon at dinner he and Olivia had a little announcement for the girls.

Olivia stood staring down at the large turkey Elliot had brought home from the market. She wasn't a huge fan of touching raw poultry, but in the spirit of Thanksgiving was bound and determine to make a great bird. She had looked up recipes on the internet and was pretty sure she knew how this was supposed to work.

Inside the turkey she placed a half a yellow onion, peeled and quartered, a bunch of parsley, a couple of carrots, and some tops and bottoms of celery for seasoning. She placed the rubbed the turkey down with olive oil and sprinkled it with salt and pepper then flipped it breast down in the roasting pan. As she started to tie the turkey closed Elliot stepped into the kitchen.

"Looks good," he said kissing her. "Did you remember to pull the giblets out?"

"The what?"

"It is a packet of the birds organs and stuff."

"No El, it was already cleaned out when we got it."

"Liv, there should have been a bag with some stuff in it, inside the body of the turkey."

She stared at him for a moment sure he was joking with her.

"Are you kidding?"

"No, baby. I am serious. You didn't find it when you stuffed the turkey?"

"Well, I didn't put my hand in there."

"You didn't?" Elliot laughed.

"No, I just tossed the stuff inside."

"Let me see," Elliot replied washing hi hands then reaching them up inside the bird. "Here," he said pulling the bag from the turkey and tossing it into a bowl.

"That is so disgusting dad," Kathleen said as she watched them from across the room.

"Why do they leave that in there?" Maureen asked looking into the bowl as Elliot opened the bag and dumped out the contents.

"People eat it."

"You are kidding me. That is so gross!" Kathleen said looking down at the bowl of organs.

"They cut them up and put them in stuffing."

"Ewww," Maureen shrieked.

Elliot turned around and looked at Olivia. "I'm with the girls on this one, El."

"Okay, I will throw them out. But I am telling you grandma Stabler used to make a really good stuffing with these."

"Elliot," Olivia said holding up the trash can. "Okay," she said as she tied up the turkey and placed it in the oven.

"Is there anything we can do to help, Liv?"

"Sure, if you guys want to help I am sure I can find something. We need pies, salad, mashed potatoes, the green beans, stuffing and a few other things. What would you like to do?"

"I can make pies, Maureen said.

"I can handle stuffing and potatoes," Kathleen said picking up the box of stuffing from the counter. "Where are the potatoes?"

"There is a bag of potatoes in the pantry," Olivia replied.

"Oh. I have only really made the box kind."

Olivia smiled. "Would you like to try it this way? Or I could do it."

"Maybe you should do it. I'm kind of afraid I will mess them up."

"Okay so I will do the salad, mashed potatoes and the gravy."

"You need me to help, babe?" Elliot asked kissing the back of her head.

"You could do the green beans and croissant rolls. The stuff is on the counter."

"I've got it covered," he said kissing her lips. "Game starts at noon, who's up for some football?"

"Not exactly my thing, dad."

"Me either, daddy. Sorry."

"Hey, I took you girls to the parade."

"So, why don't you watch football in here. The girls and I can find a movie in the bedroom, if you can help me listen for the timer."

"I can watch football in the bedroom, I guess. You guys can watch in here."

"You sure? The TV is bigger in here and it is in HD."

"No, it's cool. I'll move back there. I'll come in here in a couple of hours and fix this stuff."

"I love this," Olivia said wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing him tenderly. "All of us cooking Thanksgiving dinner together. Having a family meal. The only thing that could possibly make this better would be to have all of the kids here. But we will at Christmas."

"Yeah. I hope so." Elliot kissed her and headed for the bedroom to watch his game.

A few hours later the four of them sat down and enjoyed the holiday meal they had created together. While sitting at the table Elliot looked up at Olivia and winked. She smiled and placed her hand in his.

"Girls, there is something Liv and I wanted to talk to you about."

"You're getting married," Kathleen guessed.

"No, honey. Maybe someday," Olivia said.

"You're having a baby?" Maureen asked with a big smile.

Olivia laughed. "What on Earth would make you think that?"

"Well, usually when mom and dad had an announcement it was that we were expecting another little brother or sister."

"Well, no babies. For now anyway," Olivia replied.

"So what is it dad?" Kathleen asked.

"Liv and I have been doing some talking and what would you guys think about us, all of us getting a place together?"

"Like Liv would live with us?" Maureen asked.

"Yes. A new place. It would be all of ours. And yes, Liv would live with us."

"I think it's a great idea," Kathleen said.

"Yeah," Maureen chimed in.

"You do?"

"Well, yeah dad. It is about time you guys took your relationship to the next level," Kathleen said staring up at them.

Elliot laughed. "I'm glad you girls think so, because I think we found the perfect place."

"You did?" Kathleen asked.

"Yes. We looked at it yesterday. I made an appointment with the guy for the four of us to go look at it tomorrow afternoon. After your shopping, of course."

"What's it like?" Maureen asked.

"It is a large loft across town. Plenty of room for all of you kids," Elliot said.

"It's in Manhattan?" Kathleen asked.

"You guys don't want to move to Manhattan?"

"No dad, we do."

"Actually, there are two places. The other one is a house, in a suburb not too far from here. Either place would be a lot closer to commute to work and you guys to school, than from Queens. The house has a yard and is just a few blocks from a great school for Eli. A couple of miles from what would be the twins' new school. You girls both have cars now, so you could get to work and school. And the loft, we are still kind of considering. It is in the city, but no yard. Close to some schools and the park. But I don't know. I would like to get you girls' opinions before we decide on anything for certain."

"I thought you said you found the perfect place, dad?" Kathleen asked.

"I think either of these would be perfect for our family. And in two weeks we have our court date and hopefully we can bring your brothers and sister home for Christmas."

"That would be so cool dad. To have a real family Christmas," Kathleen said. "With the entire family. All together in our new house," she said with a smile as she squeezed Olivia's hand.

"You really thought Liv was pregnant?" Elliot asked them.

The girls stared at each other and smiled. "It wouldn't be that bad, dad. For you guys to have a baby together. It would be kind of cool," Kathleen said.

"You are getting married, right? I mean eventually?" Maureen asked.

"Your father and I have talked about it and we do intend to get married someday. We just want to focus on getting all of you kids together right now and getting into our new place. Getting things settled. Then maybe we'll get engaged and then get married. Later, when all of you guys can be there at the wedding. We don't want to do this with out all of you kids here."

"Are you going to have more kids?" Kathleen asked.

"We have not really decided about that yet. Right now we just want to get the kids we have back together."

"Cool," Kathleen said. "I can't wait."

"Me either honey," Olivia said with a smile.


	14. 14 One

_**Conditions Of The Heart**_

_**(Chapter Fourteen: One)**_

**It was just after three in the morning when Olivia woke up alone. She yawned and walked down the hallway checking on each of the girls, soundly sleeping in their new rooms. As she entered the kitchen she saw Elliot sitting at the table in the dark."**

"**El? What are you doing?"**

"**Just thinking. I couldn't sleep."**

"**You have been doing a lot of that since the move."**

"**What?"**

"**Not sleeping. What's up?" She asked pulling out a chair beside his and sitting down.**

"**Just nervous about this court thing, I guess. I miss them so bad, Liv. I really want to bring the kids home and give them a real family again. I am just worried it wont turn out that way."**

"**We have court in two days Elliot. The house and the kids' new rooms are all ready for them. As soon as we find out for sure that they are coming back we can go get them enrolled in school here and everything is going to work out. You'll see."**

"**I hope you're right, baby."**

"**Elliot, you are a wonderful father. Any one of these kids would tell a judge that. And this is where they want to be, that have all said that."**

"**Unfortunately it is not up to me and the kids where they get to live."**

"**Hang in there," she said softly hugging him.**

"**I can't lose them, Olivia."**

"**You wont lose them. If this judge doesn't grant you custody then we will just go there and see them as much as we can. And we'll have them during the summer. It is nowhere near enough, Elliot and I know that, but it is better than not getting to see them at all. You know, if this doesn't work out we could consider a transfer to Chicago."**

"**You would seriously consider moving to Chicago to be closer to my kids?"**

"**Of course I would. Elliot, you and these kids are my life, my family. I love them, too. And I would do anything to bring this family together. Even if it meant moving to Chicago."**

"**I love you so much. You are so amazing, do you know that?"**

"**I am pretty amazing, huh?" Elliot pulled her to him and kissed her. "Now, can we go back to bed?"**

"**Sure," he said softly.**

* * *

**The door of the courtroom flew open and Kathy stormed out. Elliot and Olivia had really hoped that she would have brought the children with her when she came back for the judgment, but she didn't. **

"**Kathy wait," Elliot called following her down the steps of the courthouse.**

"**You couldn't stop until you had taken them all away from me, could you?" She shouted pointing at him.**

"**Woa, wait a minute! You were the one who packed them up and skipped the state! You want to talk about taking them away? I went months without even knowing where my children were! Or if they were safe!"**

**Of course they were safe Elliot! Exactly what kind of a mother do you think I am?"**

"**I know you are a good mother, Kathy. But you packed them up and just vanished. No calls or letters, no explanation at all. My kids were just gone. And now you are angry at me for trying to get them back?"**

"**Well, you should be very happy with yourself. You succeeded. In two weeks I will be the one who doesn't get to see my kids."**

"**You can see them any time you want…here. You will have them during the summer and on spring break. You want more? Move back to New York. Then I will walk right back in there and have them add every other weekend and Holidays. You chose to leave New York, Kathy. The kids didn't. This is where they want to be. And anytime you want to see them you are more than welcome. I will not keep them from you. But if you even think about pulling anything like you pulled with this Chicago move again, I will have your ass thrown in jail for custodial interference! You are not taking my children away from me!" **

**Kathy stared at him with tears streaming down her face. "Things were fine until she entered the picture," she said nodding her head in Olivia's direction. "After her, what we had wasn't enough anymore. Our family and home, you needed more. You wanted more. You wanted her. Not us. But the moment I try to make a life for us, you jerk the kids away from me. How is that fair?"**

"**I am not going to fight this same fight with you again Kathy. You know as well as I do that nothing happened between Olivia and I until after you ran off to Chicago to live with your boyfriend. You took the kids and you left. That new life was about you, not this family or those kids. Olivia and I are building a life for all of us, as a family. We bought a new house with enough room for everyone. The older girls are settled and doing very well at work and in college. And in four days when Eli and the twins get here they will already be enrolled in their new school. These kids need a family and Olivia and I are going to give that to them. So you enjoy your four days. Because on Tuesday Olivia and I will be there to pick them up and bring them home." Elliot stared at her for a moment then turned and walked down the courthouse steps to meet up with Olivia in the car, leaving Kathy speechless. **

* * *

**Six Days Later**

Olivia looked into the mirror on her visor to see the five children sleeping in the back of the SUV they had rented to bring the entire family back home. She smiled at the sight of Maureen and Elizabeth sleeping with their heads leaned against each other. Between them Eli slept in his booster seat and in the back row Kathleen slept with her head tipped against the window and her earphones on, while Dickie pulled the hood of his sweat shirt down to cover his eyes and folded his arms in front of him just before falling asleep.

"Are you gonna stop and get a room?" Olivia asked looking over at Elliot.

"We're only about two hours from being home. We can stop if you want, But I figured with them all asleep anyway we could just drive it and be home. Let everyone spend the night in their own beds and sleep in tomorrow."

"You want me to drive for a while?" She asked combing her fingers through her hair. "It has been nearly four hours since we stopped last."

"I'm good. I would like to grab a cup of coffee, though. I'll stop the next place I find and top off the tank. Give everyone a bathroom break and get a cup, then we'll be on our way."

Olivia smiled and nestled her head against his shoulder.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"We're finally going to have all of our kids at home," she said with a warm smile.

"I know," Elliot replied. "I am so excited about this. And next week is Christmas. This is the kind of life I have always wanted for them," he said glancing up in the rearview mirror at the Stabler brood asleep in the back of the vehicle. "And I am so happy to be able to share it with you."

"I am honored that you would share it with me."

"I love you, Liv."

"I love you, too. And now that we have all of the kids here, it's like having all of the pieces of a puzzle. And they all come together and make one. We all come together and make one family. I have never had this before, Elliot."

"And you will never be without it again," he said locking his fingers in hers and kissing her lips.


	15. 15 Santa's Surprise

_Conditions Of The Heart_

_(Chapter Fifteen: Santa's Surprise)_

It was Christmas morning in the Stabler household. And Olivia awoke to the sound of little feet running down the hallway to their bedroom. She smiled and moaned softly burying her face in her pillow as she waited.

"Daddy!" Eli squealed as the bedroom door flew open.

He pounced onto the bed entering from Elliot's side and landing between them on top of the blankets. He sat up and bounced up and down until his father gave the attention he demanded.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Wake up, Da-a-a-a-a-ddy!"

Olivia opened her eyes and smiled at Elliot as he peeked through one raised lid and groaned.

"I think you're alarm is going off, El." She smiled again as she four year old giggled and stood to jump in their bed.

"Alright pal," Elliot said with a smile. "Have a seat and talk to me for a minute." Elliot patted the bed as Eli sat down and folded his little legs Indian style.

"Good morning daddy."

"Morning buddy."

Eli turned and smiled at Liv. "Morning 'Livia," he said stumbling over her name.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

"Daddy, it's Christmas!"

"It is, isn't it?"

Eli nodded his head as a big smile crossed his face.

"Did Santa come?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah."

"Are your brother and sisters up yet?"

"Not yet."

"Tell you what, why don't you go on in the living room and find some cartoons? Daddy will be in in a few minutes to fix you some breakfast."

"By my self?"

"You know how to work the remote control, right?"

"Yes. Dickie gets mad if I change the channel."

"Well, Dickie is still asleep. So the TV is all yours!"

"Cool!"

"Cool," Elliot repeated.

"Actually Eli," Olivia said as she sat up and grabbed her robe from the floor beside the bed, "how would you like to help _me_ with breakfast? Then when it is ready I will let you wake your brother and sisters."

"I can help?"

"Sure," she said combing her fingers through his sandy brown hair. She placed her feet into her soft white house slippers and stood up tying her robe. "Let's go buddy," she said reaching for his little hand.

"Okay 'Livia!"

Elliot smiled as he watched them walk out the bedroom door. He joined them in the kitchen about fifteen minutes later after he had the chance to shower and dress.

"Look daddy, we're making waffles."

"Looks like you are doing a great job. They smell really amazing," he said kissing the side of Olivia's neck. "Thank you for helping me out back there," he whispered against her ear.

Olivia smiled.

"Seriously Liv," he said softly turning her around to look at her. "I was stranded. My boxers were all the way across the room, where they ended up last night after uhh…"

Olivia laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, there is no need to thank me," she said with a kiss. "Why don't you and Eli go wake the other kids and tell them breakfast is ready. I put the turkey in the oven already and I thought after breakfast we could let the kids open their gifts."

"Sounds like a good plan to me. Eli, let's go wake them up."

"Okay dad," Eli said jumping off the counter and running down the hallway to wake the other kids.

For the next hour Elliot and Olivia sat on the sofa with their coffee watching the kids open their gifts. They spent the morning playing with toys and videogames and trying on new clothes.

That evening as they Maureen helped set the table for their first Christmas dinner as a family. Kathleen and Elizabeth picked up the wrapping paper that had been scattered around the room.

"Dad," Kathleen said as Olivia called everyone to the table to eat, "we must have missed one."

"Where did you find that?" He asked looking at the rectangle shaped package.

"In the back under the tree. It's for you, Olivia."

Kathleen handed Olivia the box as the children took their seats at the table to watch her open it.

"It doesn't say who it is from," she said looking down at the shiny emerald colored wrapping paper."

"Santa," Eli said pointing to the box.

"I guess so, buddy."

Olivia tore the paper from the box then looked up at the smiles on the faces of the children around her. Inside the box was another box, this one much smaller. She smiled as she slipped the lid off of the second box. Inside that was a small black velvet jewelry box.

"It's jewelry," Elizabeth said.

"Yeah." Elliot agreed. "Santa must have seen that pair of diamond earrings you had your eye on."

Olivia laughed and stared at him with a loving smile as she opened the box to look at her earrings. She shifted her eyes down to look at them. Olivia took a deep breath and stared into the box.

"What do you think?" Elliot asked.

"Beautiful," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I had a little help. Maureen knows a little more about diamonds than I do. It's been twenty five years since I bought one and it came from a pawn shop in Queens."

Olivia smiled as she stared into his eyes and nodded her head.

"I did good?"

"You did very good."

Elliot knelt beside her and took the box from her hand. Inside was a two karat diamond engagement ring. Not quite the pair of earrings she had in mind.

"Isn't it beautiful, Olivia?" Maureen asked as they all stared down at the diamond sparkling in her hand.

"It is quite possibly the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"Dad asked me to help him pick one out, I thought this one was the prettiest. It sparkled more than any other ring in the store. That is how I knew this was the one. It was the best."

"It was, huh?"

"Yeah. And when set out to buy a ring, a special ring for this purpose, it has to be the best. Because _this_ is a special situation."

"What do you mean, _special_ situation?" Olivia looked confused afraid that Maureen and the kids assumed there was already another Stabler on the way.

"I mean that this is different from any other proposal. It is different because if you decide to marry our dad, you marry us, too. All of us. So my father is asking you to be his wife, but the proposal is from all of us. We love you, Olivia. We all love you. And we want you to be a part of our family. Forever."

By now Olivia had tears streaming down both sides of her face and she turned her attention to Elliot. He pulled the diamond from the box and stared into her eyes.

"I don't really have a speech prepared. I have been thinking all week trying to find something that described everything I feel inside for you. But when I look into your eyes, I get the feeling you already know. And I am not sure I could come up with anything as good as that," he said pointing to Maureen. "So I'll just keep it simple and speak from my heart. You are my best friend in the entire world and there is nothing that I wouldn't do for you. I love you more than life itself. Olivia Benson, will you marry me?"

Olivia looked at him and her eyes sparkled brighter than the diamond on the ring he held in his hand.

"Yes," she said with a smile.

Elliot slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her tenderly as the kids jumped around screaming in excitement behind them.

That night after the kids were asleep, Elliot and Olivia curled up in front of the fire place with a glass of wine. She leaned into him resting her head on his chest as they watched the flicker of the flames. Elliot closed his arms around her and held her as he kissed her forehead.

"We finally did it," he said against her temple.

"Did what?" She asked with a yawn.

"Brought our family together. All of our family."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what baby?"

"For giving me the one thing I have always wanted more than anything in the world."

Elliot smiled and brushed his nose against her.

"A family," she said with a warm smile.

"Let's go to bed," Elliot whispered kissing the top of here head. He stood up and turned off the gas to the fireplace. He sat their wine glasses in the sink and took her by the hand. That night Elliot made love to his fiancée for the first time and when they were finished the fell asleep in each other's arms.


	16. 16 Happily Ever After

_**Thank you Kelly, once again for your help and for letting me bounce ideas off you! Also, this chapter was written especially for CrImInAlMiNdScSiNyFaN87 & edge15684, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks to everyone for reading and for the great reviews! ; )**_

_Conditions Of The Heart_

_(Chapter Sixteen: Happily Ever After)_

_**Eight Months & Twelve Days Later…**_

"No, no and no," Olivia said placing her hand against her belly as her stomach growled.

"Oh come on, Liv. You didn't even try them on," Casey pointed out.

"I don't like them, Casey. Therefore it does no good to try them on. I will know it when I see it."

"I have the strangest feeling I have heard that before," Casey replied with a smirk.

"I know, I know. And it kills me that I cannot fit into the absolutely perfect thousand dollar wedding gown I already bought. But it is a size two, Case. There is no freaking way. I passed a size two about seven and a half months ago," Olivia said smoothing her hand over the place where her daughter kicked inside her. "I had no idea I was pregnant when I got the other dress. So just help me find something that does not resemble a circus tent."

"Okay Liv, I love you. You know that. And you told me to let you know when the hormones were sneaking in and bitchy was taking over. You passed that point about half an hour ago."

"I'm sorry, Casey. But I am tired, my feet hurt, I have to pee again and I am so hungry."

"We eat after we get the dress! You are getting married in a week. What kind of maid of honor would I be if I let you walk down the aisle in a maternity dress? Keep looking."

"Ooh, this is pretty." Olivia picked up a white gown from a rack of a thousand other white gowns.

"Liv, this is a size six." Casey stared at Olivia's baby belly.

"You don't think I can fit in that?"

"You can. But I am not sure about her," Casey said pointing to the baby bump.

Olivia held the white chiffon dress up over her belly.

"Excellent choice," the sales girl said from behind her. "It is a beautiful gown."

"I think she is right," Olivia said. "I don't think it will fit over the belly."

"There is a trick to this," the girl pointed out, "if the bust fits, the dress will fit. See, it has what they call an empress waist line. It is set up high under the bust. Draws attention way from the waist or in this case, the baby."

Olivia smiled. "Do you mind if I…"

"Not at all. I do actually have this in the next size up as well, if by chance you need to move up another. How far along are you?"

"Umm… thirty six weeks and a few days. A little girl."

"How sweet. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Olivia said with a smile.

"Dressing room is right there. Just let me know if you need help with anything. We can also do alterations in house if you need any of those. And you get twenty five percent off bridesmaid gowns with the purchase of the bridal gown. It's a special we're running until the end of the month."

"Actually, we already have the other dresses. We already have everything. I even had my dress. But I kind of got excited I guess and jumped the gun on buying my dress two weeks after I got engaged. Only to find out a month later that I was six weeks pregnant. I figured I would wait until just before the wedding to get my replacement dress, I am getting married next Saturday."

"Well, I have a lady who does wonderful work. Minor alterations I can have her put a rush on and have the dress back in a few days. If we're talking letting out or taking in a few inches here or there."

"Perfect," Olivia said with a smile trying to hide the fact that her child was now kicking under her ribs.

Olivia had to have Casey assist her in pulling the dress over her head, because stepping into it was not an option. She pulled it down and Casey zipped the back as she stepped back into the main show room and up on a pedestal like step in front of the mirror. She stared at the dress for a few minutes as she chewed on her bottom lip.

Olivia placed her hands over her breasts and shifted them a bit inside the dress.

"I'll have to find a way to strap these bad girls down," she said staring at herself. "My God my boobs look huge!"

"Honey, you are eight months pregnant. Your boobs are huge."

"I love the skirt though. And I like how it kind of floats when I walk. What do you think?"

"I think it is gorgeous. And the top is just a little big, but it looks amazing on you."

"So this is it?"

"Yeah Liv, I think it is. I honestly think I like this one better than the other one you have."

The sales girl pinned the dress where it needed altered. "I'll give this to the lady who does our alterations this afternoon. I can call you tomorrow and let you know when she should have it finished."

"Sounds great," Olivia said taking the receipt from the girl. "Thank you so much. Now," she said looking at Casey, "we are officially done shopping for everything for the wedding. Let's celebrate with some lunch. I am starving!"

* * *

Olivia sat in a hotel room down the hall from the ball room they had transformed into a ceremony hall for the wedding. She combed her fingers through her chestnut locks as she stared into the mirror and listened to the girls rushing around behind her still getting ready.

She sighed and placed one hand under her belly where the little girl inside now slept comfortably. Olivia figured she would be more nervous than the children on her wedding day, instead a peaceful calm had come over her.

She picked up her clear lip gloss placing another coat over the top of her lipstick. So far everything about this day had gone off perfectly without a hitch and Olivia was confident the rest of the ceremony would as well.

She made her way into the bathroom to pee one more time before her trip to the alter to become Mrs. Elliot Stabler. She washed and dried her hands, placing a bit on jasmine scented lotion on her hands and arms. She picked up her bouquet of ivory and white roses and smiled as Donald Cragen walked through the door.

"Are we ready?" He asked smiling at her. "Honey, you look beautiful."

"Thank you. Girls, it's time," she said calmly as the three girls jumped into position and walked down the hall toward the ballroom where the guests were already seated.

Olivia listened as the piano played a soft and romantic tune that reminded her of roses and candlelight. She watched as the girls walked slowly down the aisle to the front of the room to stand in front of their father, brothers, Fin and Munch. Olivia studied Casey's dress as she stood waiting for her turn to walk in.

The dresses Casey and the girls had chosen were so beautiful. They were white antique lace with a square neckline and gathered sleeves. The dresses had a small train and seemed to fit every one of them beautifully. Around the waist of each dress was a ribbon sash in 'buttercup,' a deep yellow, that hung down in the back and matched the yellow and white roses in their bouquets.

"Here we go," Cragen whispered to her. "Are you nervous?"

"Strangely, no." Olivia smiled and as she slipped her arm into his and gripped her bouquet.

She saw the guests as they all stood and watched her in awe as she seemed to float toward the front of the room, but her eyes were locked in the incredibly sexy man in the tuxedo standing beside the best man. It was as if his dashing blue eyes were pulling her to him and she didn't hesitate one bit.

As she got closer and her eyes met his Elliot grinned like a fool causing Olivia to smile and laughed a little. Cragen stopped, still holding her hand in his as Elliot stepped in beside her.

Elliot's eyes scanned over her from head to toe. She was the most incredibly beautiful woman he had ever seen and he had never loved anyone more in his life. Today was the day he finally made his best friend and dream girl, his wife.

Her dark hair was twisted partly up and had strands of gold woven into it. Instead of the traditional veil she had opted for a tiara. She wore the diamond earrings he had bought her for her birthday, the ones she though he had gotten her for Christmas when she opened her engagement ring. Her dress looked so amazing on her. A soft white chiffon material with spaghetti straps. Just under the bust line was some really pretty silver and pearl beading and below that, the bump that was their unborn baby daughter. Olivia looked like an angel, his angel. And after today she would forever be his.

"Who presents this woman to be wed?" The priest asked looking at him.

"I, Donald Cragen do," he said as he placed her hand in Elliot's.

Olivia leaned forward and kissed Cragen on the cheek as he stepped to the side next to little Eli, who held the pillow with the rings tied to it.

Olivia turned to face Elliot and stared so deep into his eyes that she barely heard a word the for the rest of the ceremony. She only knew to speak when he smiled at her. She watched the oceans of blue as they swirled in his eyes and soon watched as tears rose behind them allowing one or two to escapes and slide slowly down his cheek. Olivia took a deep breath and tried to fight it, but it was no use. Seeing him cry at their wedding was the sweetest thing she had ever seen and it touched her so deeply she began to cry as well.

She smiled and laughed as Elliot leaned forward and kissed her tenderly sealing the deal and closing the ceremony. They turned and faced the guests as she locked her arm in his and the priest introduced them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Elliot Stabler."

By now the hormones had kicked in and Olivia's few tears were joined by several more and were streaming down her face. She and Elliot lead the wedding party back down the aisle and out into the front hall where they would line up to greet their guests. Behind them walked Eli with his pillow, them Casey with Munch, Cragen with Maureen, Fin with Kathleen and Dickie with Elizabeth.

After greeting the guests and nearly two hours worth of pictures, they all joined the guests inside the main hall for the reception dinner and party. At the main table Elliot kept stealing kisses from his new bride and sat all the way through dinner with his hand on her belly feeling the little girl moving around inside.

About an hour later he began to search the room for his wife, but couldn't seem to find her anywhere. He slipped out the door and walked down the hall toward the ladies room. Elliot just happened to see Olivia standing outside and stepped out to talk to her.

"There you are."

"It was kind of noisy, I think maybe we needed a little air."

"Sweetheart, it is the middle of September. You should be wearing a coat." He slipped off the jacket to his tux and placed it over her shoulders.

"Thank you, baby." She leaned in and kissed him tenderly.

"How is Zoe?" He asked smoothing his hand over her belly.

"Good, but I don't think she liked the loud music. She was moving around a lot and kicking under my ribs. She seems to have calmed down now, though."

"Hang in there kid. Just a little longer and you will be out here with us," Elliot said softly as he kissed her belly over the dress and felt his daughter kick his hand.

"She hears you."

"Of course she hears me. Daddy talks to her all of the time. Sometimes I wake up early in the morning and watch you sleep. When I do I tell her stories. She knows her daddy."

Olivia smiled and placed her hand against the small of her back.

"Let's get back inside and find a place to sit down."

"No. I don't want to go back in yet. I like it out here with you. It's peaceful. Nice to finally be alone with my husband."

Elliot kissed her. "Then lets at least find a place to sit down and talk. I have an idea."

Elliot took her by the hand as they walked around the side of the building.

"There, the limo," he said pointing to the back of a long row of cars.

"They wont be able to get that out for a while," she said as they walked toward the car.

"They don't have to," he said opening the door to help her inside. Olivia climbed into the car and slid over to the other side. "It is warmer in here. And no one knows where we are. Kind of like our own little world."

Olivia smiled as she leaned forward to kiss him tenderly. Elliot snaked his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. In moments they were making out slowly and passionately in the back seat of the limousine.

Elliot felt his hand slip up under her dress and caress her thigh.

"El," she mumbled between kisses, "what if we get caught?"

He pulled away from her only for a moment as he reached through the little privacy window into the front of the car and slipped the keys from the ignition. He pressed the door lock button, placed the car keys in his jacket pocket and returned to his seat.

"There, all alone. Tinted windows, doors locked, no one can get in and no one knows where we are. Now where were we," he said cupping his hand against her cheek and pulling her lips to his.

They kissed and touched and did everything they could do above clothing for a while. Elliot traced his fingers up her amazingly toned arms and slipped off the straps of the dress. He then reached around for the zipper.

"Wait, Elliot. It had to go on over my head."

He smiled at her and reached under her skirt once more. "Come here," he whispered as his tongue tangled with hers.

Olivia's hormones were raging and she had never wanted anything more in her life than to make love to her husband right now. Due to her present condition, it had been a while since they had made love and the last few times it wasn't exactly comfortable.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. "I don't want to hurt you. And the last time…"

"It's okay," Olivia said softly as she raised up in front of him. "it's our wedding day."

Elliot smiled and nodded as he pulled down her underwear and she moved around inside the back of the car to slip out of them. Elliot opened his palm to look at them.

"Sexy, huh?" Olivia said with a silly smile.

"Not exactly what I pictured taking off of you on our wedding day."

"Well babe, thanks to mommy hood I have traded in my skimpy lingerie and lacy bikini underwear for more supportive maternity panties," she said holding them up, "and nursing bras." Olivia laughed. "Besides I am too big to fit into any of my sexy stuff."

"You're sexy. You are so beautiful and this pregnancy just makes your beauty more noticeable. I love you so much and I know you don't really feel it right now, but I think you are absolutely perfect."

"And that right there is exactly why I married you. You still love me, even when I am fat."

"You're not fat."

"Elliot, I am the size of a small car."

"No baby, you really aren't that big. Look at you, the only place you gained any weight during this pregnancy…."

"Was in my boobs!"

"Yeah, well I like those. But other than that, your belly. And if you didn't gain weight that would mean that our baby wasn't healthy. Your doctor said your weight is fine."

"My doctor didn't have to buy _two_ thousand dollar wedding dresses."

"Good point. But you are perfect. And I think you make one incredibly sexy pregnant woman."

"Oh you do, huh?"

"Yes, I do."

Elliot kissed her passionately, then began to kiss under her chin and on her shoulders and neck. Olivia moaned slowly at each warm wet kiss. She leaned forward and unzipped Elliot's pants as he raised up allowing his pants and boxers to fall around his ankles.

Olivia stood the best she could and Elliot helped her onto his lap. She groaned a little and winced as Elliot guided her hips down onto him.

"If it hurts we can stop."

"I'm okay," she breathed with a smile. "I love you so much."

"I love you too angel," he whispered against her lips as he began to move inside of her.

His first few thrusts were uncomfortable, but after a few minutes Olivia was really into the sex. She moaned softly and kissed him as they made love in the back seat of the car.

When they had finished Olivia fell forward and laid her head against his neck.

"That was…."

"Amazing," he finished her sentence. "Well, it's official." Elliot laughed. "We just consummated out marriage."

Olivia smiled playfully as she kissed him again. She picked up her panties from the seat beside her husband and put them into the jacket pocket.

"I am not even going to fight to put those back on in here. I'll just go to the ladies room when we get back inside. It is just about time for me to have to pee again anyway."

"We'd better get back inside. I am sure people are looking for us."

Olivia smiled as she moved to the seat beside him. Elliot fixed his clothing then helped her out of the car.

Half way across the parking lot Olivia felt a hot wetness and Elliot looked at her to see the puddle of water between her feet.

"El?" Olivia began to gasp."

"Stay calm. Your water just broke. We're having a baby." He looked around the parking lot. Neither of them had their cars. Olivia had rode with Casey and Elliot rode with Cragen. In his pocket were the keys to the limousine, but the car was blocked in. "Fin," he said spotting Fin's car across the parking lot.

Elliot helped Olivia to the car and she leaned against the car and panted as she began to have contractions. Elliot pulled out his cell phone and dialed Fin's number.

"Fin, I am in the parking lot. I need you to bring me the keys to your car, now!" Then he hung up the phone before any questions could be asked.

Fin brought out the car keys and Elliot explained what was going on asking him to share the news with the kids and their friends, then he left to drive his wife to the hospital.

* * *

Seven hours later Elliot sat on the edge of Olivia's hospital bed with his head resting against hers. He raised his eyes to look at the nurse across the room as she pushed a little bed in and picked up a small pink bundle.

"Here she is," Elliot said softly kissing his wife.

The nurse handed the baby off to Olivia and left the room. Elliot smiled down at their newborn daughter as whispered promises of toys and parties and success. He slipped the hat from the baby's dark hair and kissed the top of her little head.

Elliot smiled proudly down at Olivia as she yawned. It was the early hours of Sunday, September nineteenth and their daughter was just over an hour old.

"It has been a long day," Elliot whispered kissing his wife.

"But a wonderful one."

"Best day of my life. I guess technically it was two days, but it was two pretty amazing days."

"It all seems so unreal. Like it hasn't completely sunk in yet. It seems so strange that eight hours ago we were exchanging our vows and now we are sitting here holding our baby for the first time."

Olivia kissed the baby and handed her to Elliot. Zoe stirred a little and whimpered as he walked her over to the window to show her the city. "Here it is kid, that great big world you have been waiting to explore. This is Manhattan, this is where we live. And tomorrow you will get to meet all of your brothers and sisters. They are all excited that you are finally here. Mommy and daddy are excited, too."

A little while later the nurse returned to collect the baby girl and let Elliot and Olivia get some rest.

"I didn't get the chance to ask if you had a name picked out. We just had her listed as baby girl Stabler."

Olivia smiled. "Zoe Nicole Stabler. What did she weigh?"

"Little Zoe Nicole Stabler was born on Sunday September Nineteenth, at one eighteen in the morning. She weighs six pounds, eleven ounces and is twenty one and a half inches long. Mr. and Mrs. Stabler, you have a beautiful and healthy baby girl. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Elliot said softly.

"Oh, I also heard that today…well, yesterday was your wedding day?"

"That's right," Olivia said with a smile. "My water broke during our reception."

"Congratulations on that, too."

"Thank you," Olivia replied.

The nurse carried Zoe to the nursery to allow her parents a chance to rest.

As Olivia closed her eyes to fall asleep a soft smile crossed her face.

"What baby?" Elliot asked.

"I was just thinking how today was the first official day of my Happily Ever After."

Elliot kissed her tenderly and they settled in for the night.


	17. 17 Like Mother, Like Daughter

_Conditions Of The Heart_

_(Chapter Seventeen: Like Mother, Like Daughter)_

It had been a week since the birth of the newest member of the Stabler family and already she ran the household.

"Damn it," Elliot growled into the phone as he pressed a button.

Olivia looked up from nursing Zoe to give him a look of disappointment.

"Use my words, I know."

"I just don't want the first words out of her mouth to be swear words. I have to work on it too."

"Operator!" Elliot shouted into the phone. "Just let me speak to a damn human," he snarled into the receiver. "H-U-M-A…hello? Hello? Damn it! It hung up on me!"

"El," Olivia said with a smile trying not to laugh. "Calm down. And try again in a few minutes."

"All I want to do is speak to a human who can help me in getting a refund on these honeymoon tickets. Or at least let me change the date!"

"Do you want me to try and call?"

"It is frustrating, baby."

Olivia smiled and propped her now sleeping daughter against the pillow in her lap. "Bring me the phone," she requested extending her hand as he placed the cordless in it.

She looked at the paper in his hand and dialed the number. She listened as the recording spoke for a second then pressed one for English. Elliot watched her, amazed as she calmly entered her next selection.

"Operator," she said clearly and calmly into the phone.

"That doesn't work," Elliot growled as she raised her palm to him.

"Yes, ma'am. My husband and I got married a week ago and we used your company to book our honeymoon. Well, I was just over eight months pregnant and I ended up delivering our daughter that evening…thank you…well, we were unable to use the tickets for the condo he rented in Destin, Florida. I was wondering if there was any way we could get a refund or possibly exchange them for something we could use at a later date?"

Elliot stood shaking his head watching his wife work her magic.

"I need the credit card and the conformation number they gave you when you bought the tickets," she said as Elliot handed her the card. "Yes, ma'am. It is a Visa Platinum Card."

"She said she can change the date, but they really cannot change the destination."

"You still want to go to Florida?"

"I think it would be fun and romantic."

"So when do you want to go?"

"She says she can only move it back six weeks."

"It's our honeymoon, Liv. We should probably go before then."

"But the baby can't fly before then."

"We're taking Zoe on our honeymoon?"

"I am not leaving my newborn to run off to Florida for a week."

"It's two weeks."

"I'm not leaving her for two weeks, either."

"Okay, so we take Zoe with us. But we could drive. Six weeks just seems of far away."

Olivia lowered the phone and covered it with the base of her hand. "I wont be able to _do_ anything for about six weeks anyway."

"So it would be a honeymoon/family vacation with a newborn and no sex. Sounds great, babe. Where do we sign up?" He joked sarcastically.

"Elliot, focus. What do you want to do? We can go this weekend. But we are talking an eighteen and a half hour car trip with a newborn. And no sex on the honeymoon. If we wait, we can fly and I'll have the chance to lose some of this baby weight before getting back into a bathing suit."

Elliot smiled. "Okay, we'll wait," he agreed kissing her tenderly.

"Yes ma'am. We would like to go ahead and book the trip for six weeks from now. Thank you so much." Olivia smiled at Elliot as she hung up the phone.

"My wife the miracle worker," Elliot said with a satisfied grin as he kissed her again.

"Are you hungry?" He asked Olivia as he picked up Zoe from her lap.

"Starving."

"What would you like for dinner? I'll cook."

"You're cooking, huh?"

"And I'll clean up afterward. You have been running on practically no sleep all week tending to her every need and still cooking dinner and doing housework. I think mommy could use a break. You relax here and rest. I am going to put this little angel in her bassinette and fix us some dinner."

"I could get used to this," Olivia said leaning back against the arm of the sofa as Elliot handed her the remote control.

Elliot cooked them a nice dinner and even lit a couple of candles in the center of the table. After dinner he did the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen, then settled in against his wife to watch a movie. Half an hour in Zoe began to make her little grunts from the bassinette across the room.

Elliot picked his youngest daughter up in his arms and carried her around the room as he talked to her. He sat down beside Olivia on the sofa and stared down at the baby girl.

"And you don't care what daddy has to say, because you see your mommy and mommy has the milk," he cooed to her as she grunted and began to fuss.

Olivia smiled and picked up the baby. "Are you hungry sweetheart?"

Zoe made a very not happy face and began to cry. "Oh, I didn't mean to make her mad," Elliot said as Olivia positioned the baby to nurse her again.

"She is hungry daddy, everything makes her mad when she is hungry. But after, we should have a little time to play and then a bath and then miss Zoe is off to bed for the night. Well, a few hours anyway."

"You should pump milk tonight and let me try to get up with her."

"Babe, we just tried that a few days ago and it didn't work out."

"I know Liv, she would rather have her mommy than have to take a bottle. But this would be easier on you. You could get a little more sleep, if I could alternate get ups with her. Right now the best I can do is changing her and bringing her to you in bed."

"That helps. You do a lot to help. More than most fathers do with their newborns."

"Well, she is my sixth. I aught to be pretty good at it by now."

Olivia smiled. "Okay, we'll try it again."

That night as Zoe woke up and began to cry to be fed once more, Elliot climbed from their bed and made his way to the bassinette. He slipped the pacifier into her little mouth and quickly changed her tiny doll like diaper.

He picked his daughter up and made his way to the kitchen pulling the bottle of breast milk from the refrigerator and dropping it into a cup of hot water until it had warmed up to just the right temperature for the baby.

"Alright squirt," he said taking a seat on the sofa and positioning Zoe on a pillow the way that Olivia did when she nursed her. "Lets show mommy we can do this."

Zoe stared up at Elliot with questions in her little blue eyes.

"Zoe, this is a bottle. As you get older this will become your main source of milk. I know you would rather mommy do this, kid. But we need to give mommy a little bit of a break. So lets just try this, okay. That way daddy can get up at night and hang out with you some nights, too."

She grunted in protest.

"It is the same milk. Mommy just put it in this bottle for you. Kind of like packing you a lunch."

Elliot tipped the bottle and squeezed the nipple softly to allow a drop of the breast milk to hang from the nipple. He then placed the bottle to his baby girl's mouth, hoping she would quickly figure it out and not scream the way she had done the last time they attempted this.

She fussed for a second then began to suck slowly on the bottle. Once she had realized it was full of milk she seemed alright with the arrangement.

"Good girl. Daddy is so proud of you. Mommy is going to be so proud of us."

"Mommy is very proud of you both," Olivia said from across the room. "How's it going?"

"She is okay with it, now that she has figured out there is milk inside. Why aren't you asleep?"

"I figured I'd wait it out, just incase she wouldn't take the bottle again."

"We're good. Aren't we Zoe? Yes, we are. Tell mommy not to worry so much. Daddy has had a lot of practice with babies. Yeah."

Zoe stared at her father like he was crazy and continued to drink from her bottle. Olivia kissed her husband and her daughter and headed back to bed.

* * *

_**SIX WEEKS LATER….**_

"What do I need to load into the car?" Elliot yelled down the hall to his wife as she got Zoe ready for her first vacation.

"I sat everything next to the door."

"All of this?"

"That is everything except for the diaper bag, my purse and her seat."

"Did you pack enough diapers?"

"They sell diapers in Florida, Elliot. Yes they do," she cooed as Zoe squirmed and kicked on the changing table.

"Do we really need all of this stuff? You know they will charge us for everything we take?"

"What do you suggest we leave, Elliot? The stroller? Then we just carry her around the entire trip. That isn't going to work."

"They sell strollers in Florida Olivia," he mocked.

"Yes, but then we still have to pay to fly it home," she said patting him on the back as she strapped Zoe into her seat. "I packed three bottles in the diaper bag for the flight. Do you think that will be enough?"

"It should be."

"I'll grab one more just in case."

"Are you ready to go on our honeymoon/first family vacation?"

"I'm ready. But you know it isn't really a family vacation without all of the family."

"No way am I sharing a one bedroom condo with all six kids for two weeks. Then I would never get any alone time with you."

"Maybe the next vacation can be everybody. This one is just the three of us."

"Are we ready to go?"

"We are ready."

"Are you ready to go, Z?" Elliot asked kissing his little girl as she smiled at him.

"She's ready daddy."

"Let's roll."

* * *

A few hours later they had finally arrived at the condo. Elliot set up the bassinette in the bedroom while Olivia nursed Zoe, then laid her down for a nap so she could stretch out and unwind from the flight. She turned on the baby monitor and pulled the door closed behind her.

"She's out," Olivia said as she joined Elliot in the living room area.

"You want to walk down to the water?"

"And leave Zoe here alone?"

"Olivia look," he said opening the blinds on the patio door. "The beach is our back yard, now. It is about a hundred yards. The monitor will reach that far and we can see her on the screen. If she wakes up or fusses, we will be here in seconds."

"Okay, but lock the doors. I don't want anybody stealing my baby."

Elliot smiled at her. "We're not in New York anymore, Olivia. This is Florida."

"And babies disappear from Florida, too. Lock the doors."

Elliot wrapped his arms around her and kissed her tenderly. "I will lock the doors."

"Thank you," Olivia said with a smile.

Elliot locked the place up tight then took a stroll down to the beach with his beautiful wife. "This is amazing, isn't it?"

"It is so beautiful. The water is crystal clear."

"I saw a barbeque grill back there on the deck. I was thinking one night while we're here I could grill some steaks and we can eat dinner out on the deck and watch the sunset."

"Sounds so romantic."

"See, I will get you some romance yet, baby."

Olivia smiled and locked her fingers in his. She checked the monitor to see Zoe sleeping peacefully.

"Now I'm glad I let you talk me into getting the one with the camera," she said with a smile.

"Sit with me for a minute," Elliot said sitting in the sand as she took a seat beside him. He kissed her and wrapped her in his arms. "It was a little warmer seven weeks ago when I had planned on us taking this trip."

"It is still in the mid seventies in the middle of December. It is nice. So peaceful and much better than New York this time of year." She exhaled and kissed him softly. "We should get back to our baby girl. I don't want her to wake up alone and be scared."

"You are such an amazing mother," Elliot said kissing her as he helped her to her feet.

Olivia brushed the sand off of her butt and then off Elliot's as well. "Do that again, baby," he said with a smile. "That is the most action I have gotten in about, oh seven weeks."

Olivia laughed. "That is not true! What about those mornings I kept you awake after you got up with Zoe for me. I would say I repaid you."

"Yeah, you did." Elliot locked his fingers in hers and stared into her eyes. "I love you so much," he said caressing her cheek with his thumb. "The hot sex and amazing blow jobs are great, baby. But I really love you so much. And that has nothing to do with sex."

"I love you, too. And you will be happy to know that on my check up the other day, I did more than get she and I cleared to fly. I also got my IUD."

"What is an IDD?"

Olivia smiled. "I-U-D. It is birth control. So I don't have to take the pill while I am nursing the baby. And I was cleared for sex," she said with a wink.

"This is going to be an amazing couple of weeks."

Olivia laughed. "I hope so. It is after all, our honeymoon."

They went back into the house and woke their baby up to play with her a little and keep her form sleeping too much so she would sleep later.

"Where do you want to go eat?" Elliot asked flipping through the phone book to find a list of restaurants.

"Anything sounds good to me."

"There is a really good lobster place listed in here."

"Honey, I can't eat shell fish while I am breastfeeding."

"You can't?"

"No. It is one of the main foods people are allergic to and what I eats gets passed to her. An allergic reaction to shell fish would kill a seven week old baby."

"Okay, no lobster. What about Italian?"

"That sounds good. Can you give me a little time to feed her and freshen up?"

"Okay, you nurse the baby and I will restock the diaper bag. Then I will get her changed and ready to go, while you get ready."

"Great," she said kissing him.

"I want to find a place to buy some groceries while we're out also. Stock this place up a bit. Get some stuff to cook a few dinners in. Pick up some beer and cereal and popcorn. We can have a movie night."

"And diapers. I only packed what fit in the bag. Those wont last two weeks."

"And diapers," Elliot repeated.

That night after they returned from dinner Olivia fed Zoe and put her to bed. She slipped into a lacy little night gown she bought special for her honeymoon, back before she realized she was having a baby, then laid across the bed in a suggestive manor and waited for her husband to get out of the shower.

Twenty minutes later, Elliot returned to the bedroom to find his exhausted wife sleeping in the middle of the bed wearing a sexy pink baby doll nightgown. He smiled and pulled an extra blanket from the hall closet as he laid down beside her careful not to disturb her slumber and covered them both up. Elliot wrapped his arm around Olivia and gently kissed her forehead.

"I love you baby," he whispered softly against her ear.

"I love you too, El."

He smiled as she snuggled into him in her sleep and found _her place_, where she rested her head every night.

The next morning when Elliot awoke Olivia was already up and going. He joined her in the kitchen as she sat a large plate of bacon, eggs and toast in front of him at the table. She poured him a cup of coffee and held Zoe in her arms feeding her a bottle.

"I'm sorry about last night. I was trying to wait for you."

"I know, baby."

"You could have woke me up. I really did want to have sex."

"Liv, the baby is right there."

Olivia smiled at his shyness around their daughter.

"She doesn't know what it is daddy."

"And she'd better not. At least until she is thirty."

Olivia smiled again and kissed Zoe.

"I figured this was our vacation. We have two whole weeks. You obviously needed your rest. We can make up for it tonight. I'm cooking out on the deck. We'll have a little wine to get in the mood. Watch the sun set over the ocean and make love all night. Or at least a couple of hours until she wakes up to be fed again."

Olivia smiled. "That sounds so romantic. How you have it all planned out."

"I have had a while to do the planning."

"El, honey. I cant have wine either."

"No?"

"No, sorry."

"Not even just a glass? It is your favorite. I had to be really careful and sneak around at the store so you didn't see it."

"If I drink alcohol it makes her gassy. Remember that time I drank part of your beer. She cried for two days."

"So, we will make sure to burp her good. And give her some of those drops."

"No, honey. I am talking a screaming baby so loud the neighbors would file a noise complaint and we'd get kicked out of here."

"Well, you packed your pump, right? What if you pump milk for her tonight? Just enough you could have one glass of wine with dinner."

"I guess I could," she said with a smile. "Since it is our honeymoon. But one glass is my limit. So if your plan was to get me drunk and take advantage of me, you better think up a new one."

Elliot laughed.

"I'd better go get her ready."

"What is the big plan today?"

"We're going to the beach, daddy. Would you like to join us?"

"You are taking the baby to the beach, Olivia? It is December."

"It is eight two degrees outside and we are on vacation in Florida. I waited for this day so I could take my daughter to the beach. I wont get her in the water. But I think the sun and fresh air will be good for her. I even got her a bathing suit."

"This I have got to see."

Olivia smiled.

"I packed your swimming trunks in my bag. You should grab them and come with us. Bring the camera. Maybe after we play in the sand we can go down to the indoor pool and see how she likes the water."

"Will that be okay for her?"

"It is heated. And a few minutes shouldn't hurt. She is on vacation too, daddy."

Elliot kissed his wife as she carried Zoe into the bedroom to change. He dug around in her bag and found his swimming trunks then went and got himself dressed as well.

"Look, El. This is so cute!"

Olivia carried little Zoe into the living room to see her daddy. The baby wore a little white sundress with a bathing suit built into it. It was white with little cherries and a matching sun bonnet.

"Is it just me, or do we have the most adorable kid on the planet."

"It's not just you," Olivia laughed. I also have her baby sunglasses in the diaper bag with the baby sun block.

"Daddy's little beach baby. Come here angel," Elliot took Zoe from Olivia as she grabbed a blanket for them to sit on and the baby's carrier, just in case and they headed down to the water's edge.

Elliot spread out the blanket, then ran back up and pulled the big umbrella from the patio table and stuck it in the sand behind them to provide a little shade for the baby. He snapped tons of pictures of Zoe in her bathing suit and hat and glasses as Olivia put her little feet in the sand.

Olivia pulled off her over shirt revealing her amazing bikini body, just seven weeks after giving birth. She held Zoe and walked out a little into the warm salty water. She knelt down dipping Zoe's feet into the water and watched as the baby curled her little toes and grunted.

"I think she likes it, El. Okay, sweetheart. That is enough fresh ocean air for you. Don't want you to get sick or end up with an earache." She carried the little girl up under the shade of the umbrella and wrapped her up in a thin blanket to protect her from the sun. "I think maybe the beach is a big enough adventure for one day," Olivia said as her daughter yawned. "We can save the swimming pool for another time."

After Zoe had her bottle and drifted off to sleep, Olivia pulled down the visor on her carrier to block the sun from her little face and joined her husband a few feet away in the water. They splashed and played together in the water for a while, then returned to the blanket to catnap in the warm sun with their baby.

"Okay," Elliot said pulling down Olivia's sunglasses to stare into her eyes as he tasted the salt of the ocean in her kiss. "I admit, coming to the beach was a great idea. Perfect way to spend time alone with my girls." He looked over at Zoe as she stretched and looked around at them. "She is so much like you."

"She looks like you," Olivia said with a smile.

"She looks like you, too. And she has your personality. Usually all smiles and giggles, pretty happy little girl. But when she wants something she wants it now."

Olivia laughed. "Like mother, like daughter."

"Oh definitely. And at seven weeks old, she already knows that if she wants something, daddy is the one to butter up. She has me wrapped around her tiny little finger." Elliot kissed his baby girl and then kissed his wife again. "She fits right in with the Stabler women. And definitely like mother, like daughter. Just like her mama. She had daddy's heart in the palm of her little hand."

Olivia smiled. "I love you both so much."

"We love you too, mommy."

"Lets head back to the house and get cleaned up. I will make us some lunch."


End file.
